iNfAnTiL
by Porcelaine Silvi
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Sakura Kinomoto tiene un niño a su lado? – Dicen que se parece a Syaoran Li…-¿Un niño que se parece a Syaoran Li?- Exacto, me parece curioso… Señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿no se prometió a sí misma ser virgen hasta el matrimonio? UA S
1. La mejor esposa, y madre, del mundo

**iNfAnTiL**

Por: Silvita

Sumario: ¿Qué? ¿Sakura Kinomoto tiene un niño a su lado? – Dicen que se parece a Syaoran Li…-¿un niño que se parece a Syaoran Li?- Exacto, me parece curioso…Señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿no se prometió a sí misma ser virgen hasta el matrimonio?

**

* * *

**

La mejor esposa, y madre, del mundo

— ¿Segura quieres esto? — preguntó con inseguridad el hombre de cabellera castaña, su voz áspera, ronca y dudosa demostraba la seriedad de la cuestión.

—Seguro Syaoran…— contestó ella de forma inocente, con deje tranquilo pero íntimo.

Syaoran Li la vio con anhelo, mientras terminaba de colocarla, con suavidad, sobre su acolchonada cama y comenzaba a besarla con locura abriéndose paso entre sus labios para adentrarse a su boca.

Primero conteniéndose…

Luego ganando terreno…

Luego arrepintiéndose y bajando marcha…

— ¿Segura? — preguntó de nuevo. Y ganas no le faltaron de auto golpearse por volver a dudar.

Él no sabía por qué lo hacía. Quizás porque quería que ella estuviese segura de hacer aquello. O porque necesitaba oírla rogar por él para saldar la deuda de todos esos meses de abstinencia.

Sin importar cuál era la razón, de algo sí estaba seguro: no podía evitar preguntarle aquello.

Las palabras salían por sí solas y le resultaba un gran consuelo el que su prometida, por fin, lo aceptara después de tantos rechazos. Resultaba casi insoportable pensar que podía recibir una nueva negación como consecuencia de sus estúpidas preguntas.

Deseó que Sakura no lo hubiera escuchado.

Deseó que ella volviera a perderse en el tiempo como a él estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

Ahora volvía a besarla, como si jamás hubiera planteado esa pregunta. Ni una o, mucho menos, dos veces.

Esta era la única forma en la que él podía demostrar todo el cariño que sentía por aquella mujer, aquella amiga y confidente. Aquella que era toda su vida.

Ella, ella que lo comprendía más que nadie. La que lo toleraba y trataba con dulzura. La que lo respetaba y, al mismo tiempo, animaba y hacía reír cuando nadie más en todo el mundo podía hacerlo.

Eso quería él. Mostrarle sus sentimientos cuando jamás había podido hacerlo por culpa de su frialdad. Esta era la única manera en la que él podía expresarse sin sentirse presionado.

Mientras la boca de ella le burbujeaba con pasión en su corazón, él comenzaba a acariciar su cabello, tentado por olerlo y ver sus dedos envueltos en éste.

Pero su alma casi se hizo pedazos al sentir como, aquellas delicadas manos, le empujaban el pecho alejándolo de ella.

Lo rechazaría…

Él, como el imbécil con conciencia que era, la había hecho razonar. Y habría marcha atrás, cuando él no deseaba que ésta existiera.

—Te necesito dentro de mí…— susurró con pasión nunca utilizada. Y a él se le paró el corazón por segundos—AHORA…— y ahora su interior comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, tanto que hasta le dolía y agradaba al mismo tiempo.

Jamás creyó que una pregunta tan estúpida, como la que soltó segundos antes, podría haber tenido tan agradable respuesta. A él mismo le temblaron las manos ante aquella determinación…

Una determinación bastante extraña…

—yo también te deseo Sakura pero…— ¿Acaso era posible que él siguiera pensando después de semejante aclaración departe de su prometida? —. ¿estas segura? — su voz era ronca y pesada. Más parecía la voz de un lobo a punto de aullarle a la luna. Incluso sentía que su corazón rugía con desespero y un segundo se le hacía más que tres días.

Ella le sonrió con picardía y comenzó a lamerle el cuello.

Syaoran Li se imaginó un sin fin de veces la manera en la que Sakura Kinomoto podía mostrar su pasión: Se la imaginaba cuidadosa, exquisita, calida y, por sobre todas las cosas, dulce.

Podía equivocarse muchas veces, pero estaba seguro que ella siempre sería dulce.

Pero en esta ocasión, ella no tenía ni una gota de dulzura. Pasaba su calida lengua por su rígido cuello como si este se tratara de un manjar. Incluso aquella lengua presionaba con rudeza sobre su masculina piel como si quisiera sentir la forma en la que su sangre circulaba con rudeza.

Aquella Sakura no era nada dulce, pero sí exquisita.

— ¿es prueba suficiente de lo mucho que te deseo? ¿Necesitas más? — comentó con voz seductora mientras ella misma comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa…

—Creo que no— contestó rápidamente el hombre antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los suaves de ella y comenzar a degustarlos de la forma en la que siempre soñó hacerlo.

Comenzó a estrechar su cuerpo contra el de ella, sin permitir que algún centímetro de su piel quedara libre de la piel de él.

—Syaoran… ¿quieres que me vista con ropa provocativa de cuero negro? — preguntó la muchacha como propuesta, y de forma entusiasmada, carente de ternura o inocencia.

Entonces Syaoran se alejó de los labios de ella como si le hubieran electrocutado el cuerpo.

- _¿cuero negro?_ -pensó.

No era normal que Sakura Kinomoto, en su primera vez, le estuviera proponiendo algo de sadomasoquismo ¿o sí?

- ¡_MIERDA!_ - Concluyó mentalmente con pesar-_ ¡Este es otro condenado sueño!_

…

Se levantó de golpe de su cama tomando su cabeza en signo de furia.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía y cada uno de sus músculos se contraía como si estuviera haciendo ejercicios.

Muchas gotas depresivas de sudor recorrían su bronceada y rígida piel.

-_Dolía…_

Si tendría a alguien que golpear en aquellos momentos sin duda lo haría. Contó hasta diez mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados para, luego, darse la vuelta y ver su cama destapada por él. Completamente desecha, pero, vacía.

-_Vaya que sí dolía…_

Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los boxers que utilizaba para dormir completamente amoldados a él, como cuando se los puso antes de dormir. La realidad lo chocó de frente y le molestó como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Ese había sido otro de sus _tantos_ sueños relacionados con su novia: Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel patético estado?

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Furioso caminó hasta el baño y se metió a su bañera de golpe, abriendo el grifo de agua helada a toda potencia…

_-Condenada Sakura…_

Sí; desde que comenzaron a salir sus descontrolados sueños carnales, deseos eróticos y consumo excesivo de agua helada se habían llegado a apreciar en un ochenta por ciento.

Era claro que este aumento se encontraba entrelazado con la tasa de insultos para con su prometida.

Gran parte de su tiempo se lo dedicaba a maldecir, mentalmente, a su novia por dejarlo tan desamparado- carnalmente hablando.

¡Por Dios! ¡Él ya tenía veintiocho años! ¡Era uno de los dueños de una de las empresas más grandes del país!

Hace un año fue nombrado como el soltero más codiciado y, después de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, se auto proclamó el idiota más desesperado del siglo.

_-Me va a dar migraña…_

¿Lo más frustrante? No podía quejarse con ella. Él mismo se lo había buscado.

Nadie le había ordenado encariñarse de la hija de su viejo socio, nadie le había obligado a tener una relación estable y decente con ella.

Él mismo cavó la tumba de sus hormonas y un "pésame" a su gran "amigo del alma" cuando estuvo conciente de la inocencia de aquella joven.

_-Acéptalo Syaoran Li…te la quisiste llevar a la cama y terminaste como estas ahora…te lo mereces..._

¡Ni siquiera podía tenerse lastima a sí mismo! Bien sabía él que lo que más amaba de ella era su inocencia.

Bien…esto era karma: estaba sufriendo por todas aquellas modelos que utilizó y botó. Estaba cobrando por todas aquellas a las que les ofreció la luna, las estrellas, y luego las desechó tras una noche apasionada.

Incluso aún recordaba sus clásicas frases:

_-"tienes el resplandor de una flor en primavera…me tienes loco…"-_

Las recordó, incluso el modo cursi en el que lo decía. Todo con tal de tenerlas más _fieras _para la noche.

Él nunca había admirado una flor y mucho menos a una mujer.

Ahora sólo podía obsequiarle algunas flores a su novia y verse incapaz de hacerle algún cumplido sólo por orgullo y frivolidad.

Cada vez que él _actuaba_ podía decir de TODO y, en una situación real, no podía decir nada relacionado con sentimientos honestos.

Tenía que aguantar…

Dos semanas más…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Ella despertó repentinamente con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Sus grandes ojos verdes se veían opacados por las intensas ojeras que caían de ellos.

Su lisa e intacta piel temblaba con desespero mientras sus carnosos labios amenazaban con balbucear incoherencias.

No era la primera vez que tenía _esa_ clase de sueños con su novio…

Pero sí era la primera vez que se hacían tan frecuentes e irreales.

En estos sueños ella siempre se comportaba de forma liberal y nada cariñosa. Y de algo sí estaba segura: Ella, con Syaoran Li, sería más dulce y empalagosa que la miel.

Sólo porque él necesitaba a alguien así y ella era así.

También decía palabras que nunca se le hubiesen ocurrido como: "quiero que estés dentro mío" y…

Oh por Dios, de sólo recordarlo ya tenía ganas de desmayarse.

Así era, cada vez que tenía esa clase de sueños- que por cierto comenzaron cuando conoció a su novio- ella se comportaba como toda una profesional e, incluso, proponía atuendos extraños que había visto, de vez en cuando, en la tienda de lencería. Trajes tan raros pero comunes que nunca le habían llamado la atención.

- _¿cuero negro? ¿Cómo se me ocurre proponer algo así?_

Y claro, los sueños eróticos no eran la única incoherencia que se soñaba desde que Syaoran Li comenzó a salir con ella.

También soñaba cosas de las que no tenía ni la menor idea. Cosas como compañías, bolsa de valores, depreciaciones y apreciaciones…

Todo ese mundo del que ella se mantenía en la ignorancia por gusto propio.

Alguna que otra vez tenía sueños borrosos, el de una mujer adulta gritando y habitaciones gigantes sin ningún adorno alegre a la vista.

¿Para qué seguía dándole más vueltas a ese asunto? El disparate que ella siempre sospechó resultó ser un disparate real del que ella, a pesar de la sarta de libidinosidades, se encontraba sumamente agradecida.

Era algo que le sucedía seguido. Quizá por eso autodenominaba a Syaoran Li el amor de su vida…

_-Sé lo que siente_

No en vano había sido de oídos sordos a todos el mundo…incluso con su propio padre.

_-"es un chico muy inteligente y educado…pero Sakura no quiero que te utilice"-_

Eso sin contar con lo que sus pocas amigas decían:

_-"cerdo"-_

_-"abusador"-_

_-"frívolo"-_

_-"machista"-_

_-"materialista"-_

_-"insensible"-_

_-"desconsiderado"-_

_-"desagradable"-_

_-"mujeriego"-_

Posiblemente nunca podría terminar de nombrar todo lo que habían dicho.

Pero, lo quieran a no, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Cubrían la necesidad básica del otro: Ella le daba cariño, él le daba fortaleza.

La forma en la que sus sentidos y cualidades se complementaban era casi extraordinaria.

No existía fuerza humana, o mágica, que pudiera separarlos. Ni siquiera dragones moteados, brujas malvadas, ardillas carnívoras, serpientes rosadas, orugas con pipa, flores parlantes, conciencias convertidas en insectos, hadas celosas, calabazas-carruajes o niños de madera podrían intentar, si quiera, separarlos.

Ella sabía que él la quería…o mejor, dicho. Ella sabía que él la amaba.

_-Aunque parece que nadie más lo sabe…_

Claro, pues él nunca se lo había dicho, o demostrado, frente a alguien.

¡Es más! En su relación de noviazgo él nunca había aclarado con nadie de su medio que ella era su novia.

_-Creo que recién, hace una semana, le dijo a su familia sobre mí…_

Pero todos sus pensamientos cursis, y dramáticos a la vez, dieron fin al fijarse en la hora: Dentro de tres horas ella partiría con su _amado_ a Hong Kong.

¿Razones? Bueno, la familia Li tenía que conocer a la "nueva" Li…

_-Dios me ayude…_

Se dirigió al baño. Observó su apariencia reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en éste.

_-Simplemente patética…_

Bien, para tener veintidós años no se notaba muy bien: Tenía el rostro infantil, ojos grandes, cejas intermedias, labios gruesos…

Francamente no entendía qué había visto Syaoran en ella…

_-Bueno, en vez de andarte con preguntas deberías estar contenta ¿no?_

Se recriminó, no iba a seguir con rodeos. Ella se merecía a Syaoran y lo sabía muy bien.

Nadie podía amarlo como ella lo amaba y nadie podía tener aquella conexión que tenían ambos.

Al menos la conexión que tenía ella con él…

La creerían loca, pero mientras todo el mundo la veía como el despiste en carne y hueso sólo podía ser atenta a Syaoran Li.

Si él estaba preocupado era como si aquella preocupación pasara a ella.

Ella podía sentir los cambios de humor por los que su novio pasaba sin necesidad de estar a su lado, verlo u oírlo.

Cuando él se estresaba, ella lo sentía

Cuando él se enojaba, ella lo sentía

Cuando él se preocupaba, ella lo sentía

Cuando él…-ejem- ella también.

O al menos, todo esto era la explicación más coherente al por qué Syaoran Li le transmitía parte de sus sueños y sensaciones diarias.

Ella era inocente, sí. Por eso no entendía muy bien el dudoso temperamento de Syaoran hace unos meses.

No comprendía por qué él se ponía rígido a veces y su mente le traspasaba sentimientos de confusión, incomodidad, algo de dolor, angustia y… ¿bien estar?

Para ese entonces ella relacionaba aquella sensación con el sentimiento que atormentaba a su novio la mayor parte de tiempo: "bien estar". Porque era una sensación que parecía a agradable pero nada corriente.

Ella se sentía confundida, se conocía muchas sensaciones y ¿dudar con una y no poder encontrarle un calificativo? Parecía irreal.

Sólo existía una sensación con la que ella no se había topado en su totalidad.

_-no era: "bien estar"._

Pero, con el pasar del mes, ya había aceptado la incomoda y ¿satisfactoria? Realidad. Y ya tenía el calificativo adecuado.

-_Placer_

Y llegó a aquella conclusión gracias a que Syaoran, hace dos meses, había dejado bastante claro un punto:

_- "quiero hacerte el amor Sakura…"-_

Y FIN, ahí se derrumbaron sus ideas de niña con su príncipe azul. Tiernos besos y caricias leves: Todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

Entonces volvió a sonrojarse como la primera, y ultima, vez que él dijo aquello.

-_Ahí descubrí otra etapa de él_

No, no era que él no le hubiese contado antes sobre las crueldades que hacía a otras mujeres por obtener…"eso".

Ella sabía muy bien, gracias a Syaoran y otras personas, que el hombre en cuestión tenía un temperamento difícil y, sobretodo, un amante feroz interno.

Pero, aún así, ella creyó que no despertaría esas cosas en él a menos de que le modelara en alguna vestimenta extraña o completamente desnuda.

Estaba conciente que muy apetecible, o sensual, no era.

Bonita sí, agradable también. Pero ¿atrayente? ¿Atractiva?

-_Nop_

Pero un día, en el que ambos se encontraban besándose dentro del auto, Syaoran se alejó de ella con todos esos sentimientos a flor de piel: impaciencia, cansancio, dolor, nerviosismo, autocontrol y "bien estar".

Y de sus labios salio un claro, y muy firme:

— "_quiero hacerte el amor Sakura…"—_

De nuevo otro patético sonrojo…

¿La culpaban acaso? ¡Para nada! ¡Ella se entendía a la perfección!

Él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos de forma verbal. Ni siquiera cuando le propuso matrimonio le dijo de forma directa que la amaba.

Y cuando había dicho esa palabra… "amor" todo su mundo de hadas mágicas se había desvanecido, dando paso a un mundo más aventurero, excitante y desconocido.

El Syaoran de hace un año nunca hubiera utilizado la palabra "amor" en alguna cosa.

No cuando él solía decirle:

_-"claro, quería sexo con ella por eso hice eso"-_

_-"Si se sienten queridas se vuelven más fieras, eso me gustaba"-_

_-"me parece una barbaridad que ahora, al sexo, se le quiera llamar: hacer el amor"-_

_-"el sexo es placer, y punto, no tienen por qué meterle sentimientos cursis"-_

Y a pesar de toda aquella frivolidad de su parte él le había dicho:

— "_quiero hacerte el amor Sakura…"—_

Se sonrojó de nuevo como si él se lo dijera en el oído a cada segundo y se resbaló con el jabón.

Afortunadamente había sido ágil y se había agarrado de la mini regadera antes de caerse de cara al suelo.

Esa había sido una de las pocas, por no decir insignificantes, veces en la que su novio había dado a entender "un poco" de sus sentimientos ¡y de qué forma!

Sakura soltó una carcajada de burla a sí misma por recordar la palabra: "bien estar".

Sin duda estar con niños tanto tiempo le había afectado su pobre, y dudosa, cabeza de _adulta_.

Salio de la ducha completamente aseada con una toalla rodeándola. Syaoran la recogería en cualquier momento…total, él vivía en el edificio de al lado.

Bueno, el punto de que él la amaba ya estaba claro ¿no?

Si a él se le antojara alguna castaña de ojos verdes para su cama la hubiera conseguido en un segundo.

Pero NO, la había elegido a ella y solo a ella.

Se tropezó con una de sus zapatillas de tacón alto y cayó de bruces a…su cama. Por suerte su cama estaba ahí; caso contrario hubiera caído en el suelo, se hubiera desmayado, Syaoran hubiera llegado, entrado -gracias a su copia de llaves- y la hubiera visto escurrida en el suelo como trapo viejo.

Vio de "fea" forma al zapato y lo maldijo. Cuando era la novia de Syaoran seguía vistiéndose como la niña que todos veían en ella: Jeans algo ajustados de cadera, una blusa ajustada con una linda figurita (como Pucca o Mickey Mouse) y unas buenas zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello lo tenía suelto y dejaba que el viento se encargara de peinarla.

Ahora tenía que meterse, como sea, en unas faldas elegantes de traje, con unas camisas y unos zapatos de taco más altos que un alemán…

Todo porque ahora ya no era: la novia invisible de Syaoran Li. Ahora ella era: la prometida del famoso y multimillonario, Li Syaoran.

Antes él podía mantener como _vergonzoso secreto_ su relación. Ahora su deber era cargar con ella, la mayoría del tiempo, y ya no presentarla como antes lo hacía:

_- "Señor Misayutki ella es Sakura Kinomoto, hija de un antiguo socio" -_

NO, ahora la presentación era así:

— "señor Hiwatary, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi prometida"_ —_

Dio un largo suspiro mientras daba vueltas de manera soñadora sobre la cama.

Luego se auto golpeó la cabeza.

_-¡Tonta Sakura! ¡Tienes que alistarte para el viaje!_

Se levantó de un brincó y abrió su renovado armario. Casi todos eran trajes de etiqueta. Su antigua, y juvenil, ropa había quedado en el olvido.

_-Pero me tenía que ver madura para Syaoran…_

Claro, desde que aquella revista amarillista los había encontrado besándose no tardó en sacar el titulo: "Syaoran Li ¿profana cunas?"

Le dio un escalofrío al recordar toda la ira de su prometido en aquel momento. Le temblaba la garganta y su mente era un caos emocional con la que nadie hubiera podido respirar.

Sacó un traje elegante de colores oscuros de su armario.

Era IMPOSIBLE que los Li la criticaran con aquel traje.

- _"Sakura, Hong Kong es muy calido…lleva ropa suelta y fresca"_ -

De nuevo se auto golpeo la cabeza… ¡claro!

Syaoran la conocía muy bien. Talvez no podía percibir su estado de humor- como ella con él- pero sí la conocía. Sabía que ella estaría tan nerviosa que no averiguaría sobre el clima en Hong Kong. Por eso le había indicado, hace dos días, qué clase de vestimenta debía llevar.

¡Incluso sus maletas ya estaban listas con la ropa adecuada!

_- Y yo pensando en ponerse algo oscuro y cubierto…_

Pues bien. Sacó un vestido entero y ajustado color blanco.

Le llegaba un poco más arriba que las rodillas. Tenía una chaqueta haciéndole juego, puesto que carecía de mangas.

Eso más unas zapatillas deportivas…perdón, perdón. Más unas zapatillas de taco…

Perfecto: chica madura, responsable y radiante.

Dejó caer la toalla que la cubría al suelo y se colocó su ropa interior mientras veía, de forma desconfiada, su atuendo de ese día: Cerrar aquel cierre iba a ser una tarea pesada…

Y con lo que le costaba andar con faldas ajustadas…

_-Syaoran sabe eso mejor que nadie…_

Recordó la primera vez que se metió aquellas faldas ajustadas hasta la rodilla y en esos tacos punta alfiler.

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

_Todo sucedió cuando ella fue contenta a recoger a su prometido de la oficina y llevarlo a almorzar. Consideró aquello un perfecto pretexto para lucir su radiante y nuevo _look_ de chica negociadora._

_Llegó, él la vio. Todos la vieron._

_Él le dedico una discreta sonrisa, le cedió el brazo y caminaron juntos por el edificio para salir._

_Para cuando llegaron al garaje ella ya se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de la ropa puesta y, como la chica alegre e hiperactiva que era, trató de dar un paso `largo´ para pisar el cuadrado del piso que le correspondía mientras Syaoran se encargaba de abrir la puerta del auto._

_Porque sí, ella jugaba que todo era un tablero de ajedrez y ella era el caballo que tenía que caminar siempre en _ele_._

_Gran error…_

_Cuando intentó dar aquel gran paso escuchó el sonido de una tela rasgándose. Se dio la vuelta aterrada y observó que su falda estaba rasgada desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas._

—_oh Dios…— había susurrado aterrada en aquel entonces._

_Claro, y ella solo supo pedir auxilio a Syaoran como la buena novia que era._

—_¡¿qué! — a él se le desencajó la cara._

— _no seas malo…tienes que llevarme a una tienda…—había suplicado con ojos de cachorrito._

_A él no le incomodó el ir a una tienda, le incomodó el hecho de que ella recurriera a él. Otra chica, en su lugar, le hubiera dicho que tuvo un inconveniente y que fueran primero a su departamento a cambiarse._

_Pero de un momento a otro ambos ya se encontraban en una boutique. Él esperando fuera del probador. Su novia ya iba por la quinta falda que no "combinaba" con su saco._

_La encargada de la tienda ya dormía aburrida en su puesto y él sólo se limitó a estar firmemente parado, sin creerse lo que hacia ahí._

— _¡por fin! ¡Éste es el mismo tono! — Exclamó ella desde el cubículo con entusiasmo…_

_Él suspiró en agradecimiento pero, pasados unos minutos, Sakura no salía._

—_etto... ¿Syaoran? — Titubeó nerviosa desde el probador— tengo problemas ¿me ayudas? — Él comenzó a sudar frío…Sakura no era de insinuarse…simplemente era MUY inocente—por favor…— le había suplicado._

_Entonces él observó a la encargada durmiendo sobre la caja de cambio y decidió entrar._

_Cerró el probador con el seguro y vio como el cierre, de aquella falda, se mantenía quieto en la mitad del recorrido por aquel impactante y brillante muslo femenino…_

—_no quiere subir…creo que se trancó…— Informó la muchacha mientras, vagamente, jalaba aquel cierre. _

_El problema para Syaoran fue que, dicho acto, venía involucrado con un levantamiento de camisa que le dejaba completa vista de una estrecha cintura y un pequeño y dulce ombligo._

_Claro, la vista de su ropa interior de encaje no le ayudaba para nada._

—_Intentemos hacer algo…— dijo tratando de evitar sonar ronco, pero ya era tarde. Se acercó a ella y tomó el cierre e intentó subirlo: Pero éste se negaba—tienes razón…se trancó…— dijo derrotado, pero no precisamente por el cierre— tendrás que quitarte la falda y tratar desatrancarlo ya fuera._

_Él iba a darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero Sakura no le dio tiempo. Se agachó levemente para quitarse la falda y, con ello, la hermosa retaguardia de su novia interfería en su "huida" del vestidor._

_¿Ella, en serio, se quitaría la falda frente a él? _

_Todo parecía indicar que sí…_

—_Sakura…mira…— titubeaba a punto de un derrame._

—_espera, en seguida me lo saco— le había contestado tranquila y distraída._

_Pasados unos segundos había logrado sacarse la falda y se encontraba exhibiendo sus deseables piernas en conjunto con un pequeño short de encaje cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo._

_- _¿qué hice mal?_ - pensó Syaoran ese momento, mirando al techo buscando alguna explicación divina de por qué todo parecía querer fomentarlo a hacer algo no muy decente._

—_soy algo torpe…intenta desatrancarlo tú mientras yo observo mi pierna, creo que me mordí con el cierre…— dijo la muchacha completamente distraída de la mirada morbosa de su novio._

_Bien…él podía distraerse mientras trataba de arreglar dichoso cierre…así ya no la vería…_

_Justo cuando había logrado arreglar el problemático aparatito su novia había lanzado un quejido._

_Él levantó el rostro preocupado y ella se cubría parte de su muslo izquierdo._

—_Esta sangrando…— había susurrado asustada—. me hice una pequeña cortadura pero me asusté…_

_Syaoran estaba preocupado pero, muy lejos de eso, tenía fe en que todo quedara ahí y él saldría en vez de seguir admirando las piernas de su prometida._

— _Syaoran… ¿quieres fijarte si esta muy grave? — Bien…la carne era débil — no me gusta ver heridas ni sangre…por favor dime si está profunda— y todo parecía indicar que él había tenido una cita larga con su ducha._

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

Y, ahora que ella estaba más ubicada en el plano amoroso y pervertido de su novio, concluyó que no había sido muy sensible de su parte el haber actuado así en aquella ocasión.

_-No con Syaoran y sus hormonas así._

Después de todo, agradecía que Syaoran le hubiera indicado su "problema" tiempo después de lo sucedido.

En aquel momento a ella le parecía normal. Total, él ya había visto sus piernas cuando la llevó a comprar un traje de baño puesto que la llevaría a la playa. Claro que tuvo inconvenientes laborales y no pudo hacerlo. Aún así él ya conocía sus piernas… así que le pareció normal.

Como mostrarle sus tobillos…ella no estaba desnuda aquella vez, pero de seguro había perturbado mucho a Syaoran.

_-Me alegra…-_Pensó su malévolo subconsciente.

En realidad le agradaba gustarle tanto a su novio, aunque aquello fuese cruel para él considerando que no le daría nada hasta la luna de miel.

_-Oh Dios…_

Pensó nuevamente en la muy conocida, y por ello aclamada, "luna de miel".

Bien…no era hora de ponerse nerviosa por eso…

TOC TOC

Mas bien debía ponerse nerviosa de que tocaban la puerta y ella no estaba ni vestida, ni peinada, ni maquillada, ni muy brillante a causa de sus últimos pensamientos y recuerdos.

Tomó una bata blanca corta que Syaoran le había regalado hace un mes: Una bata blanca de seda algo trasparente…

No quería provocarlo…

_Sakura, si él no quisiera torturarse te hubiera regalado otra cosa…_

Su subconsciente tenía razón…él se lo merecía, ella nunca le había pedido ropa y mucho menos ropas o trajes "sensuales".

Se la puso y corrió hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Pero fue algo tarde, Syaoran ya la abría con la copia de llave que tenía.

_(Syaoran)_

No se lo podía culpar; ante la tardanza de su novia, por abrir la puerta, Syaoran ya había hecho sus propias conjeturas.

Sinceramente pensó que Sakura se había caído en la ducha y ahora estaba inconciente. Era eso o se había caído al salir de la ducha con un taco, o algo parecido, y ahora se encontraba botada y mareada en el suelo.

Pasó por la puerta y encontró a su novia a mitad del camino, viéndolo sorprendida.

Y él no la veía precisamente sorprendido.

La verdad es que sólo lograba ver como se marcaban, en aquella traslucida bata blanca, las figuras del encaje de aquella ropa interior femenina.

—Perdón por tardar…_—_ le dijo ella sacándolo, por unos segundos, de su agitada, y nada sana, mente.

Él tuvo que tragar saliva al menos diez veces antes de animarse a hablar.

—ah…— intento por hablar: fallido.

No era capaz de pensar en nada…

—prometo apurarme, espérame un rato ¿sí? — le dijo algo apenada.

—ah…—dijo sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba.

Sakura tuvo que acercarse y empujarlo hasta la sala para sentarlo en el sofá. Le dio un beso en la frente a manera de saludo y se retiró a su habitación.

_-Hoy será un día largo…_

Pensó el hombre de cabellera castaña mientras observaba el departamento de su novia.

Todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos le pareció una eternidad, y sólo la había conocido hace un año….

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

_Syaoran Li se encontraba firmando algunos documentos en su oficina después de una reunión con algunos gerentes._

_Su situación actual era la siguiente: Estaba bastante estresado, ocupado, preocupado y ocupado también. _

_Basta con resumir que todo parecía venírsele encima._

_Toco un timbre tras él y, después de unos segundos, apareció su secretaria: Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, madura, bastante rápida, de cuerpo pequeño y regordete, gafas redondas y pelo rizado oscuro agarrado en un moño._

_Aquella mujer, a pesar de ser mayor que él, parecía tenerle miedo la mayor parte del tiempo. Se la pasaba tartamudeando y balbuceando cada instante. Posiblemente aterrada de cometer algún error._

— _¿s-s-s-sí, Señor?_ —_ preguntó dudosa desde la puerta mientras estrujaba sus manos._

—_un café, rápido_—_ dijo de forma tosca._

_La señora salio rápidamente de ahí, como si compartir ese espacio con él fuera venenoso._

_Suspiró haber si así adquiría más conciencia. Tenía que tolerar aquel comportamiento. La última secretaria que tuvo fue hace un mes, pero la había despedido ya que se creía mucho después de haber pasado una noche con él._

_Eso pasaba con todas sus bellas, pero inútiles, secretarias: Se acostaba, ellas se la creían y él terminaba despidiéndolas._

_Por eso ahora se conformaba con una señora mayor, tartamuda y miedosa, pero buena en su trabajo._

_Su teléfono sonó, y él contestó de mala gana._

—"_El señor Ki-Kinomoto regresó de su via-a-aje…"_—_ dijo tartamudeando _—"._ y él quiere…"._

—_Que pase_—_ sentenció cortante mientras colgaba el aparato._

_Pasados unos segundos un señor maduro entró a su oficina con una gran sonrisa._

—_muchacho… ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!_—_ le dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a su escritorio_

—_me alegra verlo tan vivaz señor Kinomoto…_—_contestó cordialmente. _

_Él admiraba a aquel hombre; era muy educado, inteligente y con mucha moral. Jamás abandonaba una empresa que amenazaba con quedar en ruinas._

_Siempre era muy leal a sus amigos y, por algo, su padre y él habían sido muy unidos._

_Pero no importaba quién fuera, de quién se tratara, él no podía ser familiar con nadie._

_El anciano dio una gran carcajada mientras lucia su elegante traje._

—_A mi edad muchacho, muy pocas cosas hacen feliz…_—_ dijo de forma seria, como reprochándole a Syaoran que él se viera tan infeliz teniendo la edad que tenía_—._ la razón es simple, mi pequeña volvió del hogar de niños que hay a las afueras de la ciudad ¿te lo conté verdad?_

_Syaoran lo vio algo aburrido. Recordaba algo de que el señor Kinomoto tenía un hijo y una hija. Pero el hijo había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico._

_Tenía entendido que la hija era ayudante en un hogar de niños huérfanos situado a afueras de Japón._

_El señor Kinomoto dio la vuelta sonriendo mientras observaba la puerta._

—_E__ntra querida…quiero que conozcas a un `pequeño amigo´_—_ dijo con voz dulce. _

_Syaoran gruño furioso; No importaba qué edad tendría, el señor Kinomoto siempre lo llamaba "pequeño amigo". Cuando él iba a visitar a su padre le despeinaba la cabeza y se lo decía._

_Vio un tímida cabeza castaña asomarse por la puerta. _

_Al final observó a una muchacha de estatura media. Cuerpo delgado y bien distribuido. Su tez era suave y blanca, como la de una modelo de cremas faciales. Sus labios eran rosados y tentadores._

_Su cuerpo era cubierto por una vestimenta juvenil: Unos deportivos, una blusa ajustada que decía "Quiero A Papi" y unos pantalones de jean._

-Sus ojos…- _Pensó. _

_Bien, le gustaban aquellos ojos verdes._

—_mucho gusto…soy Sakura Kinomoto_—_dijo inclinándose levemente frente a él mientras su padre le basaba la frente por la ternura que despedía en cada palabra…_

-Yo también quisiera besarla… y no en la frente_…- Pensó nuevamente._

_Si bien tenía el rostro aburrido, su mente estaba bastante entretenida admirando a aquella jovencita._

-Talvez de aquí a unos cinco años me sirva…cuando tenga unos veintidós o veintitrés años…

—_Basta de cordialidades…pequeño amigo, vengo a invitarte a almorzar_— _propuso de modo entusiasmado. Syaoran estaba a punto de negárselo por todo su trabajo acumulado pero…—y hablar de los negocios también— le aumentó con astucia digna de un veterano._

_Punto débil…Syaoran siempre tenía tiempo para los negocios._

—_De acuerdo_—_ dijo sencillamente mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y tomaba su impermeable._

_Fueron hasta un restaurante cercano pero elegante. Nada muy ostentoso pero si bastante privado. Sakura se mantuvo callada y distraída todo el camino._

_Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto._

_Después de que cada uno diera su orden al camarero el señor Kinomoto había indicado que iría al baño por unos momentos._

—_y… ¿Qué tal van los estudios?_ —_ le preguntó Syaoran a la castaña, mientras ésta lo miraba con el rostro extrañado._

_Bueno, aunque la chica tuviese unos diecisiete o dieciséis años de edad ya podía ir` tanteando´ el terreno._

— ¿_disculpa?_ —_le preguntó la muchacha algo tímida._

_Syaoran suspiró esperando paciencia, de seguro aquella muchacha tenía algún retraso mental o algo parecido._

— ¿_cuánto te falta para acabar la preparatoria?_ —_ le explicó distraído en los ojos de la muchacha._

— _Disculpe señor Li pero yo…_—_ trató de explicarle, pero su padre apareció de repente._

— ¿_de qué hablan?_ —_ Cuestionó de forma astuta viendo a su "pequeño amigo" de forma desconfiada._

—_Nada importante señor Kinomoto, le preguntaba a su hija cómo le iba en la preparatoria_—_ contestó distraído, sin siquiera fingir frente al padre de la muchacha_

_Pero una estridente carcajada lo sacó de sus morbosos pensares._

— ¿preparatoria_? ¡Por Dios Syaoran, Sakura ya tiene veintiuno años! Se especializó en el trato de niños y se fue a un hogar por dos años para atenderlos!_ —_ dijo conteniendo más carcajadas._

_Sakura permanecía roja en un rincón y Syaoran lo miraba con ojos como platos._

— _¿¡veintiuno!_ —_ exclamó sin creérselo._

— _¡pronto veintidós!_ —_ le advirtió la castaña algo sonrojada._

_Syaoran no sabía si indignarse por una posible broma, reírse o enfadarse con aquella muchacha por gritarle que pronto tendría los "poderosos" veintidós._

_El señor Kinomoto tan sólo vio a ambos jóvenes, y presintió que ahí algo pasaría…para su desgracia._

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

Syaoran despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar una pequeña maldición proveniente del cuarto de Sakura.

Se acercó hasta la puerta de forma preocupada.

— _¿_pasa algo malo?_ —_ preguntó suponiendo que era algo relacionado con la ropa…

—"Tengo problemas con el cierre y la chaqueta…."_ —_ dijo la joven desde el otro lado.

Syaoran tuvo que respirar hondo después de recordar cierto incidente con un cierre.

Bien, no debía mal pensar…el cierre de su chaqueta tenía problemas…

— _¿_quieres que te ayude?_ —_ fue tarde…su voz ya había sonado morbosa.

—"¡gracias!"_ —_ exclamó su novia mientras él ya la imaginaba salir semi desnuda de su habitación y preguntándole si quería….

_-"¿quieres que me vista con ropa provocativa de cuero negro?"-_

_-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!_

Sakura abrió levemente la puerta y con su manó le alcanzó una chaqueta color blanco sin siquiera mostrarse.

—Plánchala por favor…ya sabes dónde queda el cuarto de limpieza — le dijo dulcemente mientras cerraba, nuevamente, su habitación y lo dejaba solo con su prenda.

_-Mierda…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Ya llevaban una hora en aquel avión privado en dirección a Hong Kong…

Y notaba a su prometido más perturbado que de costumbre…

Él siempre había sido cerrado y callado con respecto a sus sentimientos. Había ocasiones en las que ella tuvo ganas de gritar como loca al no saber qué demonios pasaba con él para que fuera tan frío y cerrado, incluso con ella.

El hecho de percibir lo que sentía no era tan conveniente siempre. Porque no estaba netamente en sus manos hacerlo cambiar de sentimientos. Y… ¿Quién no se aturdiría si supiera que la persona que ama es más frío que un iceberg y que la mayor parte del tiempo se lo siente fatal? Sentir sus emociones no significaba que pudiera saber las causas, leer su mente o ver su pasado.

Pero al menos sabía que tenía solución, y que sólo era cuestión de paciencia. Una clara muestra de aquello era el recuerdo de aquel día.

_-cuando él me propuso matrimonio._

_- "ni modo…no te queda de otra que casarte con migo" -_

Le había dicho como si fuera una penitencia y ella se había quedado muda…

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

_Temblaba de rabia e impotencia._

_Las deudas habían aumentado, la segunda empresa en la que su padre había puesto gran parte de su fortuna había hecho fraude. Ahora estaba enjuiciada hasta los codos y endeudada hasta la garganta._

_Sólo le quedaba el dinero invertido de su padre en la empresa de su novio._

_No pensaba seguir dependiendo de la bondad que su enamorado le había tenido desde el fallecimiento de su padre. Ella tenía que empezar a arreglárselas sola._

_Primero que nada hablaría con Syaoran y le explicaría que tenía que dejar de ser su socia para poder pagar todas aquellas deudas._

_En segunda, conseguirse un departamento más humilde…. Aquel que Syaoran le había aconsejado al lado de su pent house era muy costoso._

_Buscar un trabajo en alguna guardería y hacer cualquier otro empleo de medio tiempo…después de todo no había estudiado parvulario en vano y para algo tenía dos piernas y brazos._

_Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos gracias al estrés._

_No entendía por qué tenía que cargar con todo eso sola. Su padre le había dejado un buen monto de dinero porsiacaso. Pero ella no dudó en donarlo._

_Estaba tan segura de que la empresa de uno de los amigos de su padre la ayudaría al igual que la empresa de Syaoran…_

_Pero no, aquel "supuesto" amigo de su padre había hecho fraude, ahora estaba endeudada por todas partes y metida en líos que ni entendía en su totalidad._

_Quiso golpearse al darse cuenta de toda su ignorancia y todo aquel tiempo perdido. Se había confiado, a Touya le gustaban esas cosas por eso ella no se había preocupado por hacerle frente…_

_Pero el dinero que le quedaba era para pagar las necesidades básicas. Y la venta de la casa de su padre más otros objetos le servirían para abrir un negocio en un caso extremo. _

-Como el de ahora…

_Dios…ella estaba tan asustada…_

_No sabía nada de negocios. Había abandonado su trabajo voluntario ya que su padre parecía querer enseñarle aquel mundo._

_Todo con respecto a negocios se le había inculcado a Touya, pero él había muerto hace dos años._

_Así que todo iba a recaer sobre ella. Pero ni su padre sabía que sufriría un rápido ataque al corazón después de la horrible noticia con respecto al misterioso accidente de su hermano._

_No podía seguir pidiéndole consejos a Syaoran sobre qué hacer y qué no…_

_Él ya estaba bastante ocupado con su empresa como para seguir estando al tanto de las necesidades de su muy poco conocida novia._

_Escuchó la puerta y no se molestó en ir a abrirla._

_No quería recibir a nadie._

_Pasados unos momentos se abrió, y ella supo que se trataba de su novio siendo el único que poseía una copia._

— _¿qué pasó? — preguntó él buscándola por el departamento._

_Su tono de voz indicaba explicaciones, como si él supiera que a ella le pasaba algo malo._

_Al fin la encontró sobre el sofá, abrazando un cojín y rodeada de miles de documentos._

_La vio esconder su rostro de forma frágil en el acolchonado objeto, y él sólo pudo acercarse hasta ella y acariciarle la cabeza._

— _¿Qué pasó?— repitió._

— _¿có-cómo sabías que algo me pasaba? — cuestionó tartamudeando un poco como consecuencia del llanto._

— _Es sencillo…siempre me llamas al trabajo para pedirme almorzar juntos y, antes de salir a algún lado, pasas por mi edificio y dejas, a uno de mis sirvientes, un pequeño chocolate para que me lo pongan en mi cuarto antes de dormirme— indicó mientras seguía en su tarea de acariciar la pequeña cabeza— hoy no me llamaste para almorzar. Regresé a mi departamento y no había ningún chocolate, lo que me indicaba que no habías salido de aquí…_

_Ella se conformó con soltar el cojín y abrasar el pecho de su ángel de la guarda._

—_no quiero preocuparte…en serio…yo puedo hacerlo sola, sólo es un momento de lloriqueo— decía entre sollozos mientras mojaba la camisa de su novio._

_Él, mientras era abrazado, estiró su brazo para agarrar los documentos más cercanos._

_Los leyó rápidamente y entendió todo._

_La muchacha escuchó un suspiro bastante pesado y luego sintió como los nervios de su novio aumentaban._

—_Ni modo…— dijo como si no fuera importante— no te queda de otra que casarte conmigo…— declaró con el mismo tono despreocupado._

_El corazón de Sakura se detuvo de golpe._

_Alejó el rostro del pecho de su novio y lo vio mirando, con distracción, los papeles que hace un momento la aterraban._

— _¿qué…?— apenas pudo articular ella._

—_Ya lo dije…tendrás que casarte con migo…— dijo sencillamente mientras cambiaba la página de ese documento._

_Ella sabía que él estaba nervioso, lo sabía porque lo sentía. Y su actitud despreocupaba afirmaba más esa teoría._

_Él siempre era así. Tenía la habilidad para verse tranquilo siempre, pero su interior era un caos total de emociones._

—_pero… ¿Por qué? — dijo sin entender nada. Sin entender cómo el apuesto, inteligente, exitoso y multimillonario Li Syaoran le proponía matrimonio a una chica en banca rota._

_Él suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que era su obligación decir sus sentimientos para que ella lo aceptara._

—_Bueno… ¿Por qué más? — Dijo algo brusco mientras la observaba— según esa patética teoría popular uno propone matrimonio a una chica por estar enamorado ¿no? — dijo mientras, nuevamente, le prestaba atención al documento._

_Y Sakura no pudo decir nada ante aquella declaración de "amor"._

_Mostró la sonrisa más deslumbrante y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello._

—_seré una buena esposa…te lo prometo…_

_Y Syaoran sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo._

-Lo sé…serás la mejor esposa, y madre, del mundo…-

—_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

A fin de cuentas…le resultó romántico. No podía quejarse.

Inconscientemente lo abrazó melosamente mientras él la miraba desconcertado.

(Syaoran)

_-Por favor…que la azafata no entre…-_Pensaba apenado mientras observaba como su pequeña novia lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

La verdad le incomodaban las demostraciones de amor o cariño en público.

Pero, internamente, cualquier demostración departe de Sakura le gustaba, así que mucho no podía hacer.

— ¿pasó algo? — le preguntó a su prometida. Él nunca llegaría a entenderla por completo.

—Recordé cuando me propusiste matrimonio…— susurró soñadora.

Syaoran agradeció internamente que la insensible propuesta matrimonial la alegrara.

La verdad es que esa fue su única forma de decirle que la amaba.

Ella sabía que si no fuera verdad, él se lo hubiera dicho mirándola a los ojos y con voz apasionada.

No como, en realidad, lo hizo: leyendo un documento de deudas y reclamos e indicándole que todo el patético mundo decía casarse por amor.

Pero ella había entendido el punto y eso era lo importante.

—ah…— le contestó despreocupadamente mientras veía por la ventana.

—estas orgulloso y contento ¿verdad? — le dijo ella mientras daba un pequeño beso en el hombro masculino.

Syaoran la miró normal, aunque internamente extrañado.

Su prometida siempre decía cosas raras, pero que iban de acuerdo a describirlo.

Efectivamente, no importaba que tan buenas fueran sus actuaciones de: _"soy de hierro nada me importa"_. Sakura siempre le comentaría su verdadera situación "emocional".

Quizá por eso él sentía que ella era la única que lo comprendía y admiraba.

—Hace unos momentos estabas muy nervioso…— le comentó con una gran sonrisa —. y bastó con contarte sobre la proposición que me hiciste para que cambiaras tan rápido de actitud.

Syaoran le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que sabía que ella percataría.

Efectivamente así pasó y ella sólo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—estoy un poco nerviosa… ¿Cómo debo comportarme con tu familia? — preguntó ella con una mirada llena de inocencia y curiosidad.

Él agradeció que ella fuera tan expresiva ya que, caso contrario, nunca se enteraría de su estado de ánimo.

Suspiró pesadamente ante la pregunta. Cada pequeño centímetro de su prometida era anormal.

Una muchacha común y corriente difícilmente hubiera preguntado de frente: "cómo debía actuar frente a la futura suegra y compañía". Una chica normal hubiera sido más "sutil" y le hubiera dicho algo como: _"¿le agradaré a tu familia?"_

¿Cómo responderle sin que ella se incomodara?

No podía decirle: "sé como yo, es la única manera de sobrevivir ahí"

—Sé como eres…— dijo sencillamente —. a fin de cuentas no tienes que agradarles, te casaras con migo no con ellas…

Bien…él nunca fue conocido por su delicadeza, y ella parecía notar que le decía todo aquello porque, en realidad, se callaba la verdad para no herirla.

Sí…su relación era todo un misterio…

¿Y departe de él? Departe de él cada acción en su noviazgo era un supuesto y hormonas alborotadas cada instante.

_-Nunca sé lo que piensa…me la paso diciendo: "supongo que eso fue por esto" y "supongo que esto fue por lo otro"._

Quizás era otro detalle que a él le agradaba.

Se dedicaba a la economía porque difícilmente se sabía cómo estaría mañana…o de aquí a un mes.

Por eso le aburrían las personas, porque eran muy predecibles.

Pero no, Sakura siempre lo sorprendía. De la nada estaba normal y PLAF venía con algún comentario que él consideraba una inflación.

Como las ultimas cosas que le dijo:

_-"este brasier nuevo incomoda"-_

Pudiendo decirle "me compré ropa interior nueva"

_-"Syaoran….deseo… ¡deseo ver Kung Fu Panda la película! ¡En serio lo deseo!"-_

Pudiendo decirle: "vamos al cine, oops…sólo esta dando un dibujo. Ni modo intentemos, nada perdemos"

_-"¡mira Syaoran! ¡Puedo hacer burbujas con mi saliva!"-_

Pudiendo decirle….mejor dicho…¡pudiendo NO decirle!

Incluso recordaba aquella vez en que la observaba, maravillado, chupando aquella paleta de frambuesa.

Y se dice "maravillado" porque las hormonas del pobre hombre ya no podían más.

Sakura lamia esa paleta como si fuera alguna modelo de una película triple X. Cabe mencionar una modelo MUY buena.

Entonces Sakura lo observó y, pasados unos momentos, se puso un poco roja, como si leyera su mente.

_-"creo que parezco una prostituta provocando ¿no?"-_

Lo había dicho inocente y riendo nerviosa como si de un chiste se tratara, para luego ponerse roja ante la credibilidad de sus palabras y poco "tacto".

Syaoran se había puesto nervioso ante su comentario, y luego más nervioso al verse incapaz de negar que esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Y situaciones como esa eran las que lograban sacarle alguna carcajada imposible de contener.

Estaba claro que, con Sakura Kinomoto de esposa, pocas veces serian las que no reiría en su compañía o se aburriría.

Bajó su cabeza para observarla viendo las nubes del cielo. Después de su breve comentario de _cómo comportarse_ ella se había mantenido callada. Como si supiera que, para él, esa conversación no era agradable.

— ¿en qué piensas? — le preguntó anticipando su sonrisa.

Sabía que a ella se le saldrían alguna de sus locas ideas.

—Mmm…— titubeó viendo la forma de explicarse— sería lindo poder rosearle a las nubes gelatina en polvo sabor frutilla para que lloviera con sabor — decía ella con una calida sonrisa — las frutillas regadas por la lluvia tendrían un FUERTE sabor a frutilla y las vacas que beberían la lluvia serian dulces — a ella comenzaron a brillarle los ojos con emoción — ¡eso quiere decir que nunca más volveríamos a cenar o almorzar ya que cualquier plato del día, sin importar que se tratara de carne, sería un postre!

Syaoran botó una carcajada y le besó dulcemente en la cabeza.

¿Si la amaba?

_-Claro que sí…_

_(Sakura)_

Para cuando el avión había aterrizado, Sakura Kinomoto estaba casi paranoica.

Temblaba una y otra vez; practicaba sonrisas de presentación que, dada la incomoda situación, más parecían muecas tenebrosas.

Su novio tan sólo la miraba de reojo, tratando de darle palabras de consuelo que nunca saldrían.

Sakura sintió que él no estaba en mejor estado que ella y si no la estaba besando ahora -como solía hacerlo para tranquilizarse- era porque su familia se encontraba esperándolos fuera, y posiblemente los vería.

Quizás la familia Li era tan extraña que a la más pequeña muestra de afecto podrían tacharlos de indecentes.

-_Bueno_- Sakura soltó un suspiro- _es hora…_

Syaoran, desde el fallecimiento de su padre, había sido el soporte de ella. Ahora a ella le tocaba ser muy fuerte para él.

Pero saber de los nervios de Syaoran no la ayudaban mucho que digamos. Sobretodo ahora que ella lograba sentir que su novio no sólo sentía ansiedad y pánico. Sino también sentía rencor, frialdad y desconfianza.

Tomó la mano de él en signo de valentía, y juntos se observaron de frente con mirada decidida.

Sí, nada lograría separarlos…

-_ni siquiera su familia…_

****

Sin duda los despertares en Hong Kong eran agradables.

La calida brisa entraba por el balcón de la habitación y acariciaba su piel brindándole frescura y vitalidad.

Un grato aroma a ciruelos la invadió y le despertó el apetito por un tazón de frutas como desayuno.

Sí, esas sensaciones eran las que sentía desde que había llegado a Hong Kong hace una semana.

Las cosas no resultaban tan difíciles para ella en el momento de congeniar con los Li. Y le pareció absurdo todo el pánico que sintió apenas bajó del avión.

Pero ojo que tampoco era TAN fácil. Mucho menos teniendo a Syaoran hecho un manojo de nervios todo el tiempo.

Lo había visto cambiar de humor constantemente. Y desde su estadía ahí no había vuelto a sentir la malinterpretada sensación de "bien estar". Por el contrario, lo sentía nostálgico y bastante asqueado.

Ella sabía que él no dormía bien desde hace días, lo sabía porque a ella misma le había costado conciliar el sueño.

Antes, había días en lo que Syaoran trabajaba tanto que ni dormía, y eso la afectaba a ella que, por consecuencia, tenía demasiados sentimientos en la cabeza como para dormir (las desventajas de vivir en el edificio de al lado).

Pero con los meses Sakura se había vuelto especialista en eso, y tan sólo se dejaba influenciar por Syaoran una octava parte de su tiempo de descanso.

Y así estaba Syaoran; triste, preocupado, enfadado, melancólico, impaciente y, por sobre todas las cosas, desconfiado.

Había momentos en los que la señora Ieran parecía querer hablar a solas con ella y a su novio le crecían unas ganas espantosas por golpear a todo el mundo y alejarla de cualquiera que apellidara Li.

Había otros momentos en los que la señora Ieran comentaba algo que parecía bastante superficial e insignificante. Y, justo en ese instante, la mente de Syaoran parecía derrumbarse.

Ni ella sabía como definirlo, lo más cercano que encontró fue la palabra "derrumbamiento". Lo asimiló un poco con la cara que ponían los niños -que ella cuidaba- cada vez que estos hablaban de la madre que los abandonó o murió, con la diferencia que Syaoran no hacia ninguna mueca… pero su mente se hacía pedazos.

A ella sólo le quedaba controlar las ganas que sentía por abrazarlo y tan sólo le apretaba la mano, bajo la mesa, en signo de fuerza.

Y cuando estaban solos, y ella se las ingeniaba para preguntarle algo, él la esquivaba y renunciaba a cualquier muestra de afecto. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era fingir que no notaba nada y que se sentía de lo más cómoda en aquella mansión antigua.

Pero aquello ya no importaba mucho. Este iba a ser un día más en el que saldría a pasear con su novio para tratar de distraerlo, un día más en la que lo acompañaría a arreglar esos asuntos laborales y del famoso "clan"; Ella lo acompañaba a esas cosas porque, a pesar de que hacía sólo de ficha de ajedrez, a él parecía calmarle un poco su presencia.

Y; si la única forma de calmar a su novio era tolerando la mirada libidinosa de viejos comerciantes, administradores e ingenieros lujuriosos, pues lo haría gustosa las veces que fueran necesarias.

- _Bien, todo planeado y decidido_.

Ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos dispuesta a enfrentar a la familia Li, y a todo el mundo si era necesario, con el apoyo de su flamante novio.

Pero frente a ella vio a un niño, un niño bastante adorable, inclinado sobre su cama para observarla.

Estaba claro, ella seguía durmiendo y soñando. De seguro aquel niño era el niño que su subconsciente había creado.

El niño que ella y Syaoran tendrían en un futuro.

Pero aquel pequeño seguía mirándola, y con la línea de las cejas bastante marcada.

- _creo saber lo que siente…_

Ese niño sentía algo de pánico, mezclado con furia e incredulidad.

Pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Ese niño era su ensoñado hijo y de seguro había sufrido algún percance. Por ello él había ido a verla, para llamarla "mamá" y lanzarse sobre su regazo.

-_Me dirá "mamá"…y se quejará de aquello de lo que quiere quejarse._

Sí, y ella iba a estar ahí para él.

-_Y yo, como buena madre que quiero ser, lo atenderé y resolveré sus dudas._

Y estaba claro que, luego, ella despertaría del sueño con un grato sabor de memoria ante el recuerdo inviolable de ese rostro tan perfecto llamándola: "mamá".

— Sakura— Le dijo el niño en tono tosco. Y los deseos de ésta porque se la llamara de forma cariñosa, familiar e infantil se fueron al tacho.

Pero aquel detalle no era suficiente para que ella dejara de creer que aquel niño era la alucinación perfecta de su futuro hijo.

Aquel pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa soñadora mientras lo observaba como si fuera el ángel más bello del mundo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sakura deja de verme así! — Bien, sin duda su hijo no debería hablarle de esta manera… — ¿qué acaso no me ves? ¿¡Por qué carajo sonríes!

-_comienzo a creer que esto no es un sueño_- pensaba ella con terror- _¡es una pesadilla!_

Una pesadilla donde su sacrosanto hijo tenía un temperamento diez veces peor que el de su padre.

Porque sí, se parecía bastante a su futuro padre.

Ni siquiera poseía alguno que otro rasgo de ella.

Para tener unos seis años sus facciones eran tan tenebrosas como las de Syaoran, o como las de su futura suegra.

—Escucha…no sé qué mierda a pasado ni por qué — siguió hablando su hijo en pesadilla mientras el rostro de ella comenzaba a atormentarse por la forma en la que este pequeño reaccionaba y se le hacía tan conocido — no entiendo qué pasa…pero de algo estoy seguro: ¡Tú, Sakura Kinomoto, de seguro tuviste algo que ver!

— ¿Qué? —Por fin ella había hablado. Aunque de una forma bastante atolondrada, tentada por las ganas de castigar a ese niño sin postre por una semana.

-_¡así no se expresa un niño! ¡Mucho menos con su madre!_

—Que; si quieres tener una luna de miel… — contestaba el niño a su interrogante—.y, sobretodo, un matrimonio dentro de lo legal… ¡más vale que vuelva a mi edad original!

Y…

Oops…

Quizás…quizás ella sí tenía algo que ver en todo esto…

_No existía fuerza humana, o mágica, que pudiera separarlos ¿verdad?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿Existen colmos para las irrealidades? Si existen, pues creo que ya pasé unos cuantas.

Sí, sé que no debería subir otro fic hasta acabar los otros, pero no podía controlarme. Ahora, si ustedes no están de acuerdo pueden decírmelo y no volveré a actualizar este hasta acabar alguno de los otros dos.

Gracias por tener tiempo para leerme (o tolerarme, como prefieran llamarlo). Y siéntanse contentos (o fastidiados, de cada uno depende) de que mi cerebro aún no se esté pudriendo y aún pueda escribir cosas pasables xD.

_Ya saben:_ al igual que los insoportables dolores de cabeza, los reviews también me ayudan mucho a escribir mejor.

Por cierto ¡feliz año nuevo! Y muchas gracias a todas las amigas, y lectoras, que me apoyaron un año más.


	2. Por quererte

**iNfAnTiL**

Por: Silvita

Nota: la serie, el manga, o cualquier otra cosa relacionado con CCS NO me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, sabría hablar japonés, comería pescado crudo, los trajes de Sakura serían espantosamente normales y, por último, no estaría escribiendo fics sino empachándome de Sushi.

_

* * *

_

Un sin fin de flores de muchos colores adornaban aquel mercado turístico. Las casetas; llamativamente decoradas, hacían una combinación exquisita a la vista de un gentío de visitantes.

_Algunos objetos colgaban en los puestos de esa amplia y acogedora calle llena de pasadizos repletos de aves exóticas que soltaban sonidos peculiares._

_Sakura se encontraba contenta observando todo esto, pero lo hubiera estado más si Syaoran se mantuviera un poco más cerca de ella._

_Se encontraba en compañía de su prometido y las hermanas de éste: Shiefa, la mayor de las cuatro, sonreía discretamente ante su alegría. Las otras tres se conformaban con mirar a Syaoran de forma severa al igual que a su prometida._

— _¡mira qué hermoso broche Syaoran!_ _— exclamó ella fascinada al observar un artefacto dorado con figuras florales grabadas. Syaoran asintió distraídamente mientras observaba desconfiadamente a sus hermanas. Luego observaba a Shiefa y ésta asentía con la cabeza como si hubiese comprendido algo._

— _¡oh, y mira ese colgante! —volvía a chillar mientras caminaba rápidamente al puesto cercano. Syaoran sabía que ella se contenía, como podía, para no ponerse a correr de un lado para otro como tanto le gustaba hacer._

_Así pasó parte de la tarde. Sakura tratando de mantener una imagen de chica madura, de clase y culta; Acto que se iba a la basura apenas ella vislumbraba algún objeto peculiar, que sonara o que se moviera, para pegar un alboroto dentro de lo apenas admisible. _

_Tampoco podía evitar mostrar aquella gran sonrisa, que parecía irritar a la mayoría de las Li. Pero no se hacía mucho problema ya que, cada vez que sonreía, percibía cómo Syaoran se sentía un poco más tranquilo._

_Cuando se encontraban observando la décimo quinta caseta de objetos chinos un hombre bastante elegante; acompañado de una mujer vestida clásicamente, se hizo presente. Y una conversación formal había comenzado entre ellos._

_El momento en el que Syaoran se lo había presentado, indicó que era el ministro de cultura de Hong Kong. Aquel hombre parecía ser muy importante ya que Syaoran prefirió cancelar, temporalmente, la salida que tenían en aquellos momentos. _

_Caminaron hasta un café para hablar de cosas que Sakura jamás entendería._

_En el trayecto a aquel lugar, Sakura aprovechaba para mirar de reojo todas las cosas. Inmensas ganas por detenerse y observarlas se hacían presentes. Pero, como la prometida de Syaoran Li, debía mantener las apariencias y seguir caminando tranquilamente tras él fingiendo estar atenta a lo que hablaban._

_Pero una mujer la había distraído: tenía una capa oscura rodeándole todo el cuerpo y parte del rostro, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con una esfera frente a ella._

_Hubiera seguido sumisa tras Syaoran si no fuera que la delgada y femenina mano de aquella mujer le había hecho delicadas señas para que se acercase y, tentada por la curiosidad, se las ingenió para quedar tras de las hermanas Li y así poder escabullirse hasta la mujer sin que nadie lo notara._

— _¿tiene algún problema? —le preguntó Sakura amablemente, rezando porque esa mujer hablara su lengua y pudiese entenderla para poder ayudarla._

—_Descuida jovencita, no me interesa el dinero— le dijo con voz chillona pero fina, mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su fino y bello rostro. — pero…me llamaste mucho la atención._

_Su cabellera larga, oscura, con tonos púrpuras, bajó por sus hombros. Unos rasgados y profundos ojos chocolate la miraron con atención._

—_ñiaaa… ¡qué bella niña eres! —chilló ella después de examinarla, mientras le jalaba las mejillas a la futura Li y ésta sólo se limitaba a observaba con ojos sorprendidos. — ¡eres una niña increíblemente atractiva y dulce, no cabe duda de que eres encantadora!_

—_eh…disculpe…—Sakura no entendía nada, pero estaba segura de que se le lastimaría mucho el rostro con tanto jaloneo._

_Aquella chica parecía tener unos veinticuatro años de edad y se veía muy mística a pesar de todas aquellas caras y sonidos extraños que daba cuando la veía._

—_Ya sabía que encontraría a alguien muy importante hoy…SOY FABULOSA—y comenzó a reír con autosuficiencia mientras soltaba las mejillas de Sakura y comenzaba a acariciarse la cabeza a sí misma como si fuera un mimo dirigido a un felino._

_Sakura pensó seriamente en salir corriendo, aquella chica estaba loca. Pero analizó la escena: aquel pulcro señor, Syaoran serio, y sus hermanas murmurando contra ella. Todo eso tampoco sonaba muy entretenido que digamos. Además, talvez existía la suerte de que aquella desconocida le ofreciera caramelos ¿no?_

—_te llamas Sakura ¿verdad? —Le preguntó la muchacha esta vez con voz seria y mística— te vi, tienes un gran deseo…_

_Sakura la observó a lo ojos, con la sorpresa atorada en la garganta._

—_Yo soy Akizuki, la pitonisa Akizuki, es un placer conocerte…—le susurró con voz neutra y mirada profunda— ñiaaa ¡qué linda eres! —soltó de repente mientras volvía a jalarle las mejillas y Sakura se ponía roja._

—_etto…yo…no sé…_

—_Muy bien pequeña Sakura, la situación aquí es muy sencilla— y volvió a soltar una risa lunática de autosuficiencia y, segundos después, adoptaba una posición mística y mirada serena— te cumpliré aquel ferviente deseo que tienes…_

_Sakura, sin duda, hubiera salido corriendo al ver la locura de aquella tipa –le diera o no dulces-. Pero su mirada la había hipnotizando por completo._

— _¿un deseo? —susurró confundida mientras la pitonisa sonreía._

—_aquel deseo que tienes es tan poderoso que me hizo estar aquí, y conocerte…voy a cumplirlo…—y aquella pitia tocó con ambas manos la trasparente esfera, hasta que apareció la imagen de Syaoran._

_Sakura se le quedó mirando a la imagen, anonadada como cuando siempre lo veía, este Syaoran tenía la frente arrugada de enfado, la mirada cristalina y triste. La mirada que ella tanto odiaba y que reflejaba los sentimientos que ella veía desde que había llegado a Hong Kong._

—_Syaoran…_

—_tienes una gran conexión con este hombre Sakura—la voz de Akizuki era neutra, y parecía venir del más allá. Sakura se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y tocar la esfera con suma delicadeza— y él te quiere pero…_

—_hay algo que interfiere…— susurró Sakura perdida_

—_Sakura Kinomoto ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?_

—_Deseo…—y Sakura levantó la vista para observarla. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y su voz recurría a la esperanza y ensoñación— deseo cuidar al niño que tiene dentro…_

_Si es necesario, cuidarlo toda una eternidad._

_Hasta que llegue el momento en el que él pueda ser mío._

_Mio por completo._

—_Hecho…—susurró la pitonisa mientras sonreía con picardía y desaparecía en una nube de humo acompañada de una risa histérica._

— _¿ho-hoe?_

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

**Por quererte**

_(Syaoran)_

—Oh cielos… — fue lo único que pudo soltar ella al observar aquel diminuto y adorable cuerpo.

—No es…— él titubeó con enfado y confusión. Sabía que era muy descabellado que le echara la culpa a su prometida, pero…—. Tú no…— Cualquier cosa relacionado con juguetes, conejos, osos de felpa, dulces y, sobretodo, niños estaba directamente atado a Sakura.

Lo sabía, fue su primer presentimiento al despertar y sentir que el delgado edredón, que lo cubría en su cama, parecía demasiado pesado. Aquello le pareció raro, pero pudo justificarlo al saber que era la primera vez, en una semana, que dormía más de cinco horas con tranquilidad, sin duda el atolondramiento era una buena explicación al sentir tan difusa aquella gravedad.

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba oscuro: Se dio cuenta que, sin saber cómo, se encontraba justamente en el medio de la cama, con todo su cuerpo cubierto y sin vista. ¿Desde cuándo se metía hasta el fondo de su cama y se cubría por completo? Honestamente nunca lo había hecho por miedo a que algún enemigo de la familia, o empresarial, quisiera asfixiarlo mientras él no veía el verdadero rostro criminal.

Con bastante dificultad logró salir de ésta y apoyar su rostro sobre la almohada bastante agotado. No había notado lo grande que era aquella cama hasta ese momento. Incluso ayer no le parecía lo suficientemente amplia.

Sintió que no había un pantalón cubriéndole las piernas, y se sorprendió ante aquello.

Como estaba en casa de su familia, no podía darse el lujo de unos simples boxers. El pijama de dos piezas color celeste que había llevado resignadamente le quedaba bastante bien. No era tan grande como para que su pantalón se le saliera mientras dormía- o mientras se arrastraba hasta la cabecera de la cama para ver la luz de la mañana-. No había tenido ningún "sueño" en especial desde hace días, seguramente porque su familia lo tenía tan irritado que ni las hormonas se habían dignado a aparecer. Y, aunque esa clase de sueños hubiera tenido, jamás había llegado hasta el extremo de desnudarse.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención al asunto, por ello colocó el edredón que lo cubría a un costado para salir de la cama. Aquel acto había requerido de toda su fuerza y, nuevamente, se excusó con el atolondramiento diario. Quizás por ello sólo observaba su ambiente y no veía la manera en la que sus toscas manos de hombre adulto se encargaban de los trabajos rutinarios para levantarse y, con ello, despabilarse.

Cuando creyó que sus pies tocarían el piso, al dejar de estar sobre la cama, se llevó una gran sorpresa: Sentía sus pies colgando en el aire y balanceándose a causa de la altura que lo distanciaba del suelo.

Aquello le hizo recordar la cantidad de veces que renegó en su infancia: cada vez que se sentaba en el sofá sus pies colgaban, cada vez que trataba de alcanzar algo de un lugar alto no lo alcanzaba. Así hasta que llegó el día en que, sin darse cuenta, sus pies ya rozaban el suelo cada vez que se sentaba. Cuando ya no necesitaba cargar con aquella diminuta silla para alcanzar algunas ropas de su gigantesco y elegante armario.

Observó el suelo con desconfianza, viéndolo más lejos de lo que en realidad debería estar.

Algo que captó su atención fueron unos tiernos y suaves dedos del pie- como las de un niño- chocando contra el borde de su cama. Un lugar donde, se supone, estarían sus pantorrillas. Conforme levantaba la vista observaba aquellos pequeños dedos en un pie igual de pequeño. Y así acompañados de unas piernitas frágiles infantiles.

Todo ese espacio donde, se supone, debería estar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Siguió observando hasta que se topó con la parte superior del pijama tapando, seguramente, unos muslos pueriles.

Su mirada se tornó confusa al darse cuenta de la rareza de la situación. Levantó las manos esperando encontrarse con las suyas…

Pero no…

Aquellas pequeñas e infantiles manitas- cubiertas, en su mayoría, por el pijama celeste- no se asemejaban, para nada, a las manos grandes, de dedos largos y de apariencia tosca que él esperaba ver.

Entonces, en un intento por bajar de la cama, saltó y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Poco le importó, corrió como pudo hasta el espejo más cercano.

Un niño, un niño idéntico al niño que una vez fue él. Un niño que ahora era cubierto, hasta debajo de las rodillas, por la parte superior de aquella gigantesca pijama.

—_oh mierda_—había susurrado y el niño del espejo había movido los labios a su ritmo.

Con un escalofrío de terror optó por preocuparse de lo que cualquier _buen hombre_ se preocuparía en aquellas circunstancias: levantó su camisa lo más que pudo y observó su "herramienta masculina" de _trabajo_.

— _¡mierda!_ — esta vez fue un grito de pánico.

No…su "herramienta" había dejado de tener ese tamaño desde hace ya MUCHO tiempo.

Y no supo por qué. Pero todo aquello lo relacionó con Sakura, o de alguna forma debía hablar con ella.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el cuarto de su prometida, echándole la culpa de algo que ella difícilmente había ocasionado.

_-pero la única que piensa en niños es ella ¡yo no!_

Pensó, y observó como su futura esposa miraba todo sin podérselo creer.

Claro; no todos los días un niño vestido con un pijama gigante -que amenaza con escurrírsele de los hombros- te empieza a gritar palabrotas y argumenta ser tu prometido.

—No quiero decir que tú…—volvió a titubear. Aparte de toda la confusión le avergonzaba escucharse con aquella voz tan…

_-infantil_

Cuando él era pequeño, y al parecer en estos momentos también, su voz era áspera y ronca. Cuando alguien lo había oído hablar decía: "uy, el pequeñito está enfermo ¿no?".

Aja, tenía la voz de un niño con laringitis. Cuando él, muy al contrario, gozaba de excelente salud y, por supuesto, laringe. Por fortuna el tiempo había pasado y su voz de adulto se había hecho conocer.

Pero ahora…su horrorosa voz volvía y…

—no_— _negó con determinación— Sakura, tienes que decirme que esto es un sueño— ordenó casi con terror mientras ella lo observaba confundidamente aterrada.

— ¿un sueño? — repitió ella, y él asintió. — quieres ¿quieres creer que esto es un sueño?

Syaoran quiso contestarle, pero ella lo evitó— no te culpo, yo también quiero que lo sea…, no es agradable que mi hijo me hable de esa forma en la vida real ¿sabes?

A Syaoran le parecía inconcebible que su prometida empezara a hablar las incoherencias que solía hablar siempre en una situación tan…determinante para su futuro amoroso.

_-Por no decir sexual-_ pensó su pervertido subconsciente_._

—Entendí, no te pongas así…—susurró como si le leyera los pensamientos de enfado— entonces, trato de hacerte entender que esto es un sueño ¿verdad? Para que tú te despiertes en algún momento y yo también logre hacerlo ¿verdad?

Syaoran no la entendía muy bien, como siempre, pero de todas formas asintió desesperado.

— ¿involucro alguna prenda exótica para insinuarme o...?

— ¿¡qué?! —había exclamado completamente rojo y sorprendido. Él no tenía amigos ni a nadie a quién contarle sobre sus sueños ¿cómo Sakura parecía…?

Genial, ella no ayudaba a despejar los temores de la situación.

Pero…

Ya estaba claro que un sueño no podía ser. En los sueños que él tenía, Sakura era todo lo que esperaba: osada, sensual, decidida, coherente, clara y; sobre todas las cosas, predeciblemente trasparente. Incapaz de confundirlo como ahora lo confundía. Justamente como lograba confundirlo todo el tiempo en el cotidiano vivir.

—etto…—ella dudaba— ¿quieres cuero negro? —dijo intentando sonar sensual— no…no era así…—se reprimió a sí misma—. ¿quieres que me ponga de cuero?

Syaoran observaba todo bastante confundido, notando que ella quería rechazar aquella realidad aún más que él.

—Sakura—le dijo apoyado sus débiles manos en los hombros de ella. Alguien tenía que comenzar con el extraño y paranormal realismo.

Entonces Sakura sonrió embobada.

— ¿me dirás mamá? —le preguntó encantada y Syaoran casi la golpea contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Sakura, ambos ya vimos que aquí a pasado algo—trató de sonar serio y decidido, pero su tono roncamente infantil no ayudaba demasiado—de nada sirve tratar de esconderlo…tenemos que encontrar la razón sobrenatural y difícil de creer de todo esto.

Su prometida comenzó a asentir vagamente, observándolo aún con la mirada perdida.

—etto… ¿te rodeaste de luces de colores o algo antes de…_trasformarte_?

— ¡Santo cielo Sakura no soy un súper héroe que tiene el _súper poder_ de quitarse veintitantos años de encima! —gritó al borde de la cólera mientras Sakura seguía observándolo.

—Bien discúlpame, a lo que me refiero… ¿desde qué momento andas así Syaoran? — ella trató de sonar conciente, pero se encontraba perdida observando la belleza inocente de lo que alguna vez fue su adulto prometido.

—No sé. Anoche fui a dormir normal, y desperté así — él parecía estar demasiado nervioso cómo para notar la forma en la que su prometida lo observaba —. Tú sabes todo lo que hice en el día, estuviste con migo ¿recuerdas? Fuimos un momento a esa calle para turistas y luego fuimos al café con el señor ministro.

—¿crees que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a alguien de confianza?

Y Syaoran la observó entre aterrado y ofendido.

_-Eso hice, vine a buscar a la única persona a la que le tengo confianza._

_(Sakura)_

Cuando ella sintió que los sentimientos de Syaoran se arremolinaban en decepción, dolor y orgullo supo que había metido la pata.

—olvídalo…esto lo resolveremos juntos— le dijo mientras los ojos de él se aclaraban y sus emociones se ablandaban con una velocidad paranormal.

Ella alejó una de las manos de él -la que se encontraba apoyada sobre su hombro- y acarició los pequeños dedos con delicadeza; observando la infantil mano que, alguna vez, le había dado tiernas caricias en la espalda.

—Supongo que si conservas este lunar…— Sakura tocó con delicadeza aquel lunar situado entre los dos dedos de Syaoran—. es porque lo tenías a esta edad ¿verdad?.

Al juzgar por las sensaciones de indignación que volvían a invadirlo supo que tampoco había sido una buena observación.

— ¿Qué haremos con tu madre Syaoran? No podemos permitir que te vea…así— soltó rápidamente antes de recibir una reprimenda.

Sintió que Syaoran se tranquilizaba ante esto. Todo indicaba que la situación estaría más calmada si ella solamente hablaba de ellos dos resolviendo el problema sin nadie más.

— tenemos que pensar todo lo que hicimos ayer que estuviera relacionado con algo…así…—él tampoco sabía como definir aquella situación. Con milagro lograba aceptarla— pero…—la observó con pesar tras analizar las opciones— Sakura, tienes que ser muy valiente con lo que te voy a pedir. — Ella asintió sin dudar, mientras estrechaba aquella pequeña mano con dulzura — necesitamos que bajes a desayunar, te alimentes normal y no prestes atención a lo que te diga nadie. Cuando estés a mitad de terminar pregunta por mí, de tal forma de que se mande a algún sirviente a buscarme y éste diga que no me encontró en mi habitación. — Él tomó tanto aire como pudo— muéstrate muy preocupada, que no sospechen que sabes algo que ellas no. Y mantente así hasta que Shiefa trate de tranquilizarte con algunas palabras. Al final hazle caso y tranquilízate. Argumenta que saldrás, pero procura que parezca que tienes intención de buscarme…

—que hago si Shiefa no…

—Conozco a Shiefa, ella sería la única que trataría de calmarte, confía en mí—Sakura asintió, mientras él proseguía con el plan— mientras haces eso yo estaré ocupándome de otras cosas. Apenas salgas rechaza que Wei te lleve en auto, di que quieres caminar. Que parezca que sales, pero no lo hagas. Nos veremos en el árbol de ciruelo que se encuentra al lado de la casa de sirvientes ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asentía atenta, como queriendo tomar nota de todo. Syaoran la veía con determinación, pero se encontraba más nervioso que ella.

—Syaoran…tu madre se enfadará…—sólo pudo decirle preocupada.

—no importa ella, lo importante es que no crean que estas relacionada en algo…que crean que te preocupas por mí pero que eres lo suficientemente discreta como para aceptar unas palabras de alivio y luego salir con una vaga escusa para buscarme por la gran fidelidad que me tienes.

—yo, en realidad, no desayunaría sin ti…—dijo ella con la voz flaqueándole, sintiéndose conmovida por cómo su pequeño prometido se mostraba preocupado por cuidar de la imagen de su adulta prometida—si no te hubiera visto en la mesa, junto con el resto, hubiera ido a tu cuarto y…

—lo sé Sakura, pero eso no está bien visto aquí…—le trató de explicar pacientemente, pero la mirada verde cristalina, y a punto del llanto, lo hacían desvariar— haz lo que te digo, sé muy valiente, esto no durará mucho.

Sakura tuvo ganas de golpearse. Se supone que esta vez, sólo esta vez, ella sería su soporte, no al revés.

—Claro que todo estará bien— le susurró mientras acomodaba los desordenados mechones castaños del niño—hice un montón de cosas pensando en ti ayer y muchas pensando en niños parecidos a ti Syaoran. Alguna de esas tal vez sea la culpable y podremos encontrar algunas pistas.

_-bien dicho Sakura, si le dices la verdad de golpe posiblemente se pondrá furioso con tigo, y no es conveniente por el momento_

—bien, vístete para bajar, ya es tarde…

Sakura asintió y dejó de atenderlo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba a la vista su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por un camisón delgado y corto de tiros de encaje.

Syaoran se le quedó viendo por rato, y supuso que Sakura dormía con aquella prenda para verse más distinguida y fina.

Lo sabía porque los pijamas que él había visto de ella eran puros pantalones de colores con camisetas divertidas y sencillas.

Sakura corrió hasta el armario y extrajo un poco de ropa mientras ignoraba al niño que se encontraba de rodillas en su cama y la observaba.

—Sakura…—le susurró él y esta dio la vuelta.

—¿dime? — le contestó ella con una inevitable sonrisa fruto de la inocencia de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Al verlo bastante serio, y con sentimientos de incomodidad, comenzó a imaginar lo peor— ¿necesitas que te ayude a hacer _pipi_ en el baño?

Cuando vio el rostro frío y pálido de Syaoran supo que esa no había sido la mejor sospecha, y pregunta, del siglo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar su rabiosa reacción.

—¡que sea un puto niño de seis años no quiere decir que tenga los conocimientos y dudas de uno!

—perdón, perdón…—repetía ella sonriendo mientras él levantaba su ceja izquierda en signo de inconformidad.

Aquel acto normalmente ocasionaba pánico en todo el mundo pero…cuando él lo hacía en ese pequeño cuerpito, se veía simplemente adorable.

Oh sí, mataría porque todos sus hijos fueran idénticos a él.

—entonces ¿qué querías decirme? — volvió a cuestionarle mientras él volvía a sonrojarse por la dulce sonrisa y dirigía su vista a otro lado.

—bueno…supongo que no me besaras mientras esté así ¿verdad? — susurró él.

La verdad apachurró a Sakura de una forma tan instantánea que casi se desmaya del impacto. Observó aquella pequeña criaturita y…no, no le fomentaba a besarlo, al menos no de la forma en la que Syaoran pedía, sentimentalmente, que lo hiciera.

Sintió como más sentimientos florecían en su interior después de observarla con la cara dudosa que de seguro había tenido.

Lo sabía, él se sentía triste, solo, desamparado y…

_-rechazado…_

Oh no, él no podía sentirse rechazado. No podía, mucho menos por ella.

Ella corrió hasta la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. La cara de él le llegaba justo debajo de su corazón y el sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—tranquilo…yo te quiero…lo sabes…—le susurraba tan suave como podía, mientras rozaba su nariz contra la pequeña oreja de él. — y cuándo todo esto termine, te besaré tanto tiempo que tu madre pensará seriamente en traer una grúa para separarme de ti. — Y sintió como el corazón de Syaoran comenzaba a bombear fuertemente y como su respiración le hacía costillas en el vientre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desayunar con los Li había resultado más insoportable de lo que había imaginado.

Hasta hace unos horas se regocijaba de poder haber pasado sobre ellos entera y sin mucha incomodidad. Pero ahora sabía que ese maravilloso lujo de frescura y tranquilidad se la debía a la presencia de Syaoran, incapaz de dejarla sola.

Pero ella había estado ahí, sin Syaoran, y la sensación de pesadez, desconfianza y falta de aceptación la habían inundado.

La madre de Syaoran no le prestaba tanta atención como debería, la indiferencia que soltaba era tan aterradora que ella tenía algo muy claro: sólo la gente mayor de veinte años podría soportar esa frigidez sin suicidarse.

Las hermanas de Syaoran; Fanren, Femei y Fuetie. La habían mirado como si fuera poca cosa. Así fue desde que bajaron del avión hasta ahora ¿cómo no haberlo notado? Ni siquiera fingían cada vez que la señalaban de lejos, fruncían el ceño y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Parecía ser que tenían la misma edad que ella, y no se separaban nunca. Como si ninguna tuvieran vida social o algún lugar dónde trabajar. Ella había tomado sin molestia la falta de aceptación de las tres mosqueteras, porque simplemente Syaoran no se había alejado de ella.

Luego estaba la tía de Syaoran.

_-Nian Li, o algo así._

Esa mujer parecía ser la hermana mayor del padre fallecido de Syaoran. Y no había ido a recibirlos al aeropuerto. Había optado por esperar en "casa" y tacharla de incorrecta apenas había cruzado la puerta: Primero aquel rostro arrugado se había dirigido a sus piernas descubiertas. Durante la cena no había despegado su mirada de su cabello -y a Sakura no le sorprendía aquello ya que esa mujer tenía los cabellos TAN BIEN atados en un moño, que parecía que ni para dormir podría cerrar aquellos ojos gracias al ajustado y pulcro peinado-. El modo tan despectivo de aquella mirada le había dejado muy claro un punto: esa mujer creía que ella recurría a su cuerpo para conseguir el dinero de los Li. ¿Cómo notar eso siendo tan distraída? Cuando ella había comentado, inocentemente, que su padre había fallecido, y que Syaoran la había ayudado con los negocios rotos de éste, aquella mujer había soltado un "ja" que sonó más bien a: "ya lo sabía, cómo no". Syaoran había relucido un sin fin de emociones recargadas de rencor, y bastó la interrupción de su madre para que él se tragara todo lo que quería soltar. A Sakura le había aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado aquello. Aliviado porque no habría un pleito familiar por culpa suya. Preocupado porque Syaoran se tragara tantos rencores de golpe, incluso ya se imaginaba ayudándole a vomitar bilis minutos después.

Estaba claro que las miradas de aquella vieja eran más pesadas y escalofriantes ahora que no había gozado de la compañía de su prometido.

Por último se encontraba Shiefa, la cuarta hermana. Ella era algo callada, pero sí muy sonriente. Era la hermana mayor de su prometido y se veía tan culta que Sakura ardería en celos si no fuera porque le agradaba demasiado. Al igual que todos en aquella casa, no se rebelaba contra Ieran Li. Pero de todas las personas ahí parecía ser la única que no hería a su prometido, lo que bastaba para que Sakura la adorara de por vida.

Ante su actuación de: "estoy desayunando sin darme cuenta de nada" Shiefa se había mostrado algo preocupada.

Pasado unos momentos Sakura había seguido las explicaciones dadas y había preguntado por su prometido exactamente como éste se lo había indicado. Y el plan había funcionado perfectamente, tal y como Syaoran había predicho.

Las hermanas Li se sintieron indignadas después de lo que había informado el mayordomo. La señora Ieran Li había fruncido discretamente el ceño. Ella, ella había actuado exactamente como Syaoran le había indicado y Shiefa había tratado de calmarla.

Pero una pequeña parte del plan no había resultado tal y cómo quería. Mientras ella hacía su acto de "saldré con la escusa de ir a pasear pero ustedes creerán que es a buscar a Syaoran" Shiefa le había dado alcance.

—_Sakura…ayer Xiao Lang me hizo comprarte lo que te gustaba. Se encuentra en mi habitación… ¿te gustaría, por favor, acompañarme a recogerlas? Créeme que eso hará muy feliz a mi hermano_—le había dicho suavemente, con la intención de que el resto de las Li no la escucharan. Sakura había aceptado conmovida, y había olvidado el plan por completo.

Y así estuvo unos veinte minutos admirando lo dulce que era Syaoran. Como le había comprado tantas cosas de forma discreta sólo para hacerla feliz.

Pero luego había observado la hora, y había dado un grito escandalizado.

—_Me-me tengo que ir a…a…—_Sakura titubeaba sobre qué decirle a Shiefa— _a-a bueno….a por Syaoran…_

Fue lo único que puedo soltar, y pareció arrepentirse de por vida.

Shiefa había sonreído, como quien sospecha de algo, y le abrió la puerta para que se retirara.

—_ya sospechaba que el teatro de hace unos minutos era mentira_—le dijo con calma— _te escaparas con Xiao Lang por unas horas ¿no?_

Sakura se había puesto pálida y las palabras se habían quedado trancadas en la garganta. Shiefa había pescado parte del plan.

—_descuida, comprendo. Ya me parecía increíble que mi hermano aguantara el celibato por una semana…_—le había guiñado el ojo—. _Descuida, los cubriré…pero no me den sobrinos tan pronto ¿de acuerdo?_

Y empujó sutilmente a una estática Sakura fuera de la habitación.

—_descuida llevaré tus cosas a tu cuarto_.

Pero mucho tiempo para sonrojarse, balbucear y negar no tenía. Así que se conformó con salir corriendo a su encuentro con Syaoran.

Lo vio debajo del árbol de ciruelo. Tenía la mirada perdida y algo dolida.

Su pequeño e infantil cuerpo se encontraba ahora con ropa china de su talla, y su cabellera castaña se encontraba en plenitud de rebeldía.

Le tomó, al menos, dos cachetadas psicologías para salir del ensañamiento. Syaoran había sido una criatura hermosa y casi perfecta. La inocencia de sus ojos habían despertado algo en ella que jamás se había despertado.

Estaba soñada, y no podía encontrarse más feliz por eso.

— ¿Sakura? —Preguntó él, algo confundido, al ver a su prometida tan _ida_— aún no te acostumbras ¿verdad? — más que pregunta fue una afirmación, y el bufido que soltó luego le indicó que no se encontraba contento por eso.

Las emociones de su novio eran de nerviosismo, furia y ¿miedo? Sí, Syaoran tenía miedo. Y ella no lo permitiría.

—Syaoran…—le llamó dulcemente, y él la observó acercándose e inclinándose a su altura— te ves muy apuesto…—le soltó con ternura mientras le despeinaba la cabeza.

— ¡mierda, Sakura! —bueno, esa no era la reacción que ella quería de él. Pero al menos ya no lo sentía con miedo. Lo sentía enfadado y claramente ofendido— ¡deja de verme como si fuera un niño!

Bueno, ante esto, Sakura desechó la idea de limpiar sutilmente la mejilla de Syaoran con su pañuelo y algo de saliva indicándole: "no dejaremos que el señor mugre te ataque ¿de acuerdo?".

Contuvo una risa ante al idea, y observó cómo Syaoran la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿te fue bien en todo? — Preguntó toscamente— ¿tuviste algún inconveniente?

_-aparte de sobrevivir del veneno de tus tres hermanas, la dura indiferencia de tu madre, la forma en la que tu tía me miraba como una mujerzuela y como tu hermanea me tanteó que nos escapábamos para hacer cosas indebidas. Sí, me fue bien._

— Me fue excelente…— apuntó con fingida alegría—. aunque Shiefa no se la creyó…

Syaoran la vio de reojo— ¿en serio?

—mejor hablemos fuera ¿te parece? —ofreció ella temerosa de que alguien los viera, él asintió y salieron de la mansión tan rápido como pudieron.

— Syaoran, lo mejor será ir al mercado de ayer…—propuso ella, con los nervios a flor de piel, temiendo contarle las sospechas que tenía.

—De acuerdo—él no mostró ningún inconveniente ante la idea, se encontraba bastante perdido y algo incomodo por los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer para caminar a la velocidad de Sakura a pesar de sus cortas y jóvenes piernas. —haz parar un taxi Sakura—le ordenó y ella lo observó con mirada confundida. —soy un niño ¿recuerdas? ningún taxi podría verme y, si lo hiciera, creería que no hablo en serio— le explicó con desagrado mientras ella asentía nerviosa y hacía parar un taxi que pasaba por la avenida.

_(Syaoran)_

Él dio la dirección adónde querían ir con bastante incomodidad. El taxista los había visto confundido por la precisión del niño al dar el destino.

—Syaoran ¿de dónde sacaste esta ropa? — le cuestionó su prometida mientras él la observaba de reojo.

—mi familia donó mi ropa hace más de veinte años…tuve que pasar por la lavandería de los sirvientes y agarrar algunas de los hijos de estos…— indicó despreocupadamente mientras el taxista los observaba de reojo. —por cierto, toma— le dijo algo sonrojado mientras le pasaba una billetera.

Esta vez el taxista observaba aquella acción sorprendido pero Syaoran no le prestaba atención, menos aún su prometida.

— ¿Tu billetera, Syaoran? —preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

El conductor vio esto con desconfianza, esperando, seguramente, a que la hermana, tía o madre de aquel pequeño diera una reprimenda ante el robo inocente.

—Yo no alcanzo los cajeros automáticos, ni es conveniente que cargue con efectivo — Todas esas palabras sonaban demasiado propias para un niño como él— Será mejor que tú la utilices…—indicó ajeno a las caras y muecas del taxista que, ahora, veía todo sorprendido. —. por cierto… ¿por qué crees que Shiefa no se creyó la excusa? — preguntó esta vez con duda. Mirando con desconfianza a su prometida mientras el taxista ya había pasado por alto dos rojos con tal de escucharlos.

—etto…sí—al escuchar a Sakura con tanta duda, y sus mejillas sonrosadas de golpe, supuso que lo que vendría sería algo incomodo— ella, creyó…pues creo que pensó que iríamos a un motel o algo así, para…tú sabes…

El taxi casi choca con la moto del frente, y Syaoran lo miró furioso a modo de reprimenda.

—lo-lo lamento…—balbuceo el taxista apenas asimiló el rostro maduro del joven y la palabra "motel". Por el contrario ambos aún permanecían ajenos al hecho de que el taxista podía oírlos.

—así que…—comenzó Syaoran con furia reprimida—mi hermana cree que tendremos sexo ¿no?

El taxista pasó por alto otro rojo mientras le era inevitable ver, por el retrovisor, a aquel niño y a esa señorita tan atractiva.

—bueno…sí…eso parece creer…—Sakura seguía roja, y Syaoran no se encontraba en mejores estados— por cierto, gracias por las cosas Syaoran—soltó con una gran sonrisa. Con la mera intención de cambiar de tema.

Éste se puso más rojo, pero esta vez de nerviosismo y con el corazón latiéndole al máximo.

—hoe…—susurró Sakura confundida y algo desdichada.

Syaoran lo observó preocupado mientras la tomaba, inevitablemente, de la mano.

—¿sucede algo?

El chofer veía todo esto atentamente desde su posición, ajeno al hecho de que casi atropellaba a un perro.

—es que, es complicado darte las gracias por haberme comprado algo sin poder besarte…—susurró más para sí misma.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio después de aquello, y el conductor sólo se limitaba a decirse a sí mismo: "no malinterpretes, no malinterpretes"

—Cierto…—comenzó Syaoran al haber recordado algo importante—yo, bueno yo quería que tuvieras esto— el quiso sonar despreocupado. Pero controlar su nueva voz no era muy fácil.

Entonces le tendió a Sakura una sortija y ésta la tomó entre sus manos.

— Syaoran ¿es tu sortija de matrimonio acaso? —preguntó ella sin podérselo creer, y la voz se le había cortado a medio camino.

—Como veras…es muy grande para mí…y temo perderla con lo nervioso que estoy—cualquiera que lo viera superficialmente no creería que él estuviera nervioso. Como siempre, se encontraba ocultando su estado de ánimo a la perfección. —Volví a mi habitación y la encontré entre las sabanas…— a este paso de seguro el chofer se repetía, ahora más que nunca, sus anteriores palabras—. yo, no quiero olvidar que estamos comprometidos…por eso quiero que tu lo guard…

Pero no prosiguió. No prosiguió porque el freno seco del taxista lo había interrumpido.

—Fuera…—exclamó con voz espantada el chofer.

— ¿disculpe? —susurró Sakura confundida.

—¡usted…pedófila…salga de mi taxi! ¡Tú también niñito raro! —chilló como si ambos tuviesen alguna enfermedad venérea. — jovenzuelos acelerados…— parecía murmurar para sí.

— ¿hoe?

— ¡óigame _choferucho_! — Aquellas palabras recibidas habían hecho palpitar cada una de las venas de Syaoran— Usted no puede tratar así a mi prome…— comenzó a decir con furia, pero la mano de Sakura había tomado la suya.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego —había dicho ella mientras jalaba a Syaoran fuera del taxi, el cual, no tardó en desaparecer de la vista apenas tocaron el suelo.

— ¡Sakura! Dejaste que ese idiota…

—je, mira Syaoran, creo que estamos a una cuadra del mercado, nos resultó gratis…—informó ella con alegría, mientras Syaoran contaba hasta diez mentalmente y se prometía no asesinarla.

A medida que caminaban Syaoran se tragaba su bilis con resignación. Tomaba la mano de Sakura, pero le era sumamente complicado tener que subirla a aquella altura.

Era raro…a él nunca lo habían tomado de la mano siendo pequeño, y tener que jalarla para aquel acto le parecía extraño.

Sólo estaba conciente de una cosa: Sakura era una tonta que no se preocupaba por cosas importantes. Se había dejado faltar al respeto y ni siquiera había permitido que un niño, como él, la defendiera. Por aquella razón no se dignaba a mirarla, y prefería ver cosas más a su alcance…

_-el suelo y sus hormigas, por ejemplo._

Pero había escuchado un pequeño sollozo e, inevitablemente, había subido su vista para ver como Sakura giraba su delicado rostro a un costado.

Syaoran se detuvo en seco, y tuvo que agarrarse de un poste para ejercer un poco más de presión en aquel lugar para que su prometida se diera cuenta.

— ¿pasa algo Syaoran? —le preguntó ella. Tratando de ocultar su voz quebrada mientras mantenía su vista lejos de la de él.

— Crucemos la calle, hay un parque—Indicó él tranquilamente, mientras Sakura asentía e iban para allá.

Cruzaron éste en completo silencio. Syaoran ocultaba, muy bien, su furia, indignación y preocupación. Su prometida tan sólo giraba su rostro, ocultándolo de él mientras temblaba levemente.

Terminaron sentándose en una banca alejada del lugar, y de la vista de todos, y Sakura prefirió esconderse tras sus cabellos.

—Sakura…—había susurrado él, tratando de no mostrarse furioso por lo ocurrido— que no te afecte…— y tuvo que pararse sobre la banca para poder abrazar a Sakura de los hombros, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo y comenzaba a sollozar.

—m-me llamó de esa forma…_pedófila_— decía ella entre lagrimas y con un escalofrío—por quererte Syaoran…sólo por quererte.

Y él empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, aguantando las ganas por asesinar a aquel hombre.

—tranquila…ya pasó.

Se quiso golpear a sí mismo. Debería haber previsto que a Sakura le afectaría que aquel taxista la tratara de esa forma. A Sakura le hubiera sentado mejor que bajaran del taxi y él fuera directamente a consolarla en vez de evitarla durante unas cuadras como lo había hecho.

—no, no "pasó"… — la voz de su prometida temblaba—¿de qué forma puedo ser tu apoyo si ni mostrarte cuánto te quiero puedo?—y ella abrazó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo— ni aguantar un pequeño insulto, ni las miradas de tus hermanas, ni a tu madre en su afán por ignorar a todos, ni a tu tía por querer hacerme sentir como una prostituta interesada en tu dinero…—a medida que hablaba más, Syaoran le besaba la cabeza con cariño—no puedo aguantar nada sin ti…

Y él sólo se limitó con seguir acariciando la castaña cabeza, sin importar cuantos pudieran ver la extraña escena.

_-y yo no puedo hacer nada si no es por ti_

_(Sakura)_

—claro que puedes…—le susurró gentilmente, mientras la alejaba y la observaba— ya lo hiciste ¿ves? Lo soportaste, luego sólo flaqueaste un poco. Pero eso no evita que lo hayas logrado.

Sakura lo observó a los ojos, porque así se sentía segura. Porque los ojos de Syaoran eran los únicos que seguían siendo iguales a pesar del cambio de edad.

—Syaoran, yo sí tengo la culpa de esto…veras…—volvió a abrazarlo para así no tener que chocar de frente con su furia— encontré a una bruja, o algo así — dudó, principalmente porque resultaba incomodo tener que abandonar su papel de "chica consolada" por "chica culpable" —, que me ofreció cumplirme un deseo— ella sintió como Syaoran optaba por sentirse consternado— fue cuando te encontraste con ese señor y fuimos a un café…

— ¿fue por eso que tardaste en alcanzarnos? — preguntó él reprimiendo su enojo ante el recuerdo de la prometida desaparecida.

—Sí. Ella sabía mi nombre, y todo, me dijo que tú y yo teníamos algo especial y yo…—ella lo abrazó más fuerte—pedí un deseo…

Sakura sintió que Syaoran se mantenía a la raya de la incredulidad.

—te juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que el deseo se haría realidad— ella se separó un poco para verlo levemente a los ojos. Para hacerlo reflexionar, y dejar de sonar como la niña incoherente que inventaba historias para atraer la atención de sus padres— pero…es lo único que pudo haberte trasformado así…

Syaoran hizo que se alejaran, aún más, para verse de frente.

—dime ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? Dudo que aparentar más experiencia que yo ¿me equivoco?

Syaoran parecía querer burlarse. Pero Sakura prefería eso a que su crédula cólera.

—le dije…que quería cuidar al niño que tenías dentro…

_-Porque te quiero_

Y Syaoran aguantó la respiración, y Sakura esperó su reacción.

— ¿estas hablando en serio? —cuestionó él con el pánico de una afirmativa.

—sí, es en serio

_-Fui egoísta…_

Syaoran exhaló aire confundido, y un sentimiento de comprensión lo invadió. Volvió a abrazar a Sakura con ternura mientras ésta se mantenía con los ojos cual platos.

—bien…—dijo él con su ronca voz infantil—. si tu inocente deseo resultó ser el culpable, pues será necesario encontrar a esa famosa bruja…

— ¿no estas enfadado? —Preguntó ella con preocupación— técnicamente yo tengo la culpa de que ahora no…podamos besarnos.

Si Sakura creía que eso era lo más importante, pues Syaoran la apoyaba ciegamente.

—bueno, debería pero…—y Sakura sintió como una oleada de cariño y felicidad pasaba por el corazón de su prometido. Una oleada que jamás había sentido en él— si ese el precio de preocuparte por mí…tan malo no resultó ser…

Y a Sakura le sobraron ganas para besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero el rostro pálido de Syaoran la había sacado de sus lunáticos y pedófilos pensares.

— ¿estas bien Syaoran? —preguntó mientras se alejaba de él para darle más aire.

—Me siento…algo…mareado…—indicó él, mientras tomaba su cabeza con dificultad y caía sobre el cuerpo de Sakura viéndolo todo confuso.

Sakura se hubiera levantado de golpe, lo hubiera cargado entre brazos y llevado al hospital tan pronto como le diesen las piernas. Pero un extraño peso comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

Ya no notaba el cuerpo de Syaoran tan pequeño.

Tampoco lo notaba tan suave.

La forma en la que su joven cuerpo se amoldaba al de ella ya no era del mismo modo. La respiración del pequeño ya no chocaba contra el pecho de ella.

Y el sonido de la ropa rasgándose hizo de fondo para la situación tan irreal en la que Sakura se encontraba.

Antes de que fuera conciente de algo, el cuerpo musculoso y adulto de su novio yacía sobre el suyo aplastándolo de forma casi despiadada.

La respiración de éste -llagando levemente sobre la cabeza de ella-, sus brazos a los costados de su femenino y pequeño cuerpo, el peso de aquellos años masculinos aplastándole los huesos.

—Sy-Syaoran—jadeó ella, con poco aire y mucha sorpresa.

Él se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, aún bastante mareado. Pero reaccionó segundos después y utilizó sus propios brazos para sostenerse sobre Sakura.

—Sakura, te…—él la vio de cabeza a los pies desde la posición que estaba—. te veo…pequeña.

—Te veo…—susurró jadeante— grande…

Y él sonrió de forma inconcientemente sensual, y ella se le hubiera lanzado encima si no fuera porque recuperaba el aire perdido.

Él observó confundido el ambiente: nadie estaba cerca.

Todo parecía indicar que las madres, y parejas cercanas a la escena, habían decidió huir por el drama que Sakura llevaba al lado del pequeño niño.

Entonces Syaoran se quitó de encima de su novia, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro.

Desde la poca perspectiva de Sakura, él parecía inspeccionarse.

Y se dice poca perspectiva, ya que Sakura admiraba otras cosas:

Todo el torso de su novio se encontraba desnudo gracias a que la costura de su infantil ropa había decidido reventarse ante aquel evidente desarrollo masculino.

Algunos trozos de tela colgaban por los costados de su cadera.

Los pies se veían ahora descalzos y la luz del sol le chocaba la piel como si fuese un reflector. Aquellos pequeños trozos de tela colgante, y otros sobrevivientes al desgarro, eran los que le cubrían lo básico. La naturaleza parecía tenerle miedo al color miel de su piel que tan apetecible se le hacia. Y Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derramar baba e ir corriendo hasta el sacerdote más cercano.

—Syaoran…—susurró ella, más _ida_ que de costumbre.

Los sentimientos de felicidad y tranquilidad que invadían a su novio aún seguían posesos de sus acciones. Él ni siquiera parecía oírla.

—Syaoran— repitió esta vez asustada, observando por los costados que nadie estuviese cerca y pudiera observar la extraña escena. Sobretodo nadie que fuera mujer.

— ¿dime? —esta vez él giró su cuerpo, y Sakura quedó aún más embobada, si eso era posible. La voz de Syaoran volvía a ser la de antes – pero no TAN de "antes"- y ella se encontraba perdida en cada silaba.

—cuerpo, tú, ropa, _zaz_, miel, naturaleza. —ella balbuceaba como estúpida y él, distraído, se observó descuidadamente.

—Ya veo—apuntó con su usual y madura voz— necesitaré ropa de mi talla—dijo como si fuera lo menos importante. Se veía bastante orgulloso de que las dimensiones de su cuerpo acabaran, de esa forma, con la inocente tela china.

Él levantó la vista observando alrededor del deshabitado parque. Hasta que vio a un joven pasar por la acera del frente.

—Sakura, ve donde ese sujeto y tráelo aquí…—le dijo el con su usual tono neutro mientras Sakura aún no se recuperaba de su derrame cerebral.

— ¿Hoe? —ella observó, y también vio al chico del que se refería Syaoran. Era de dimensiones más pequeñas, pero tenía pinta de rapero, por ello su ropa era bastante grande— ¿para qué quieres que lo llame Syaoran?

Preguntó confundida. Pero las sensaciones de astucia de su novio colmaron todos sus sentidos. Él se sentía entusiasmado y ella…

—apresúrate…

Y ella no podía hacer mucho. La tranquilidad y felicidad de Syaoran era tanta que ella se negaba a interrumpirla con sus necesarias y obvias preguntas.

Acercarse a aquel tipo y pedirle, sonrojada, que la acompañara había sido difícil. Pero lo había logrado bastante bien.

— ¡_brother_! —Exclamó el muchacho con evidente sorpresa mientras se acomodaba mejor su gorra en la rapada cabeza— apoyo eso del amor en todas partes ¡pero esto es el colmo! — observó a la Sakura sonrojada, a Syaoran semi desnudo, y unas cuantas telas desgarradas en el suelo.

—quinientos dólares por tu pantalón…—apuntó Syaoran con interés.

— ¿¡qué?! — exclamaron Sakura y el muchacho al mismo tiempo.

— ¿qué? ¿No tienes suficiente personalidad como para andar en ropa interior hasta tu casa? —preguntó Syaoran con sorna y maldad. Al chico se le frunció la frente.

—primero el dinero—apuntó con desconfianza.

—no, primero el pantalón. Soy un hombre de palabra, tú sólo un adolescente con problemas hormonales y ropa cinco tallas más grande.

Ante aquella argumentación el chico no se mostró tan ofendido como Sakura esperaba. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y a quitárselo.

Sakura se tapó los ojos con una mano, para gusto de Syaoran, y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos la billetera que había sido dada en el taxi.

—aquí tienes _bro_, ahora la _money_— le dijo pasándole aquella prenda y exigiendo el dinero a cambio.

Sakura, bastante avergonzada, había dejado de taparse los ojos, y ahora prefería fijar su vista solamente en Syaoran. Le pasó la billetera y él le agradeció con esa sonrisa satisfactoria interna que siempre tenía en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

—Toma—le dio los billetes, y el muchacho, realizado cual bachillerato, los guardó bajo su gorra.

—Adiós—dijo éste mientras se alejaba con una ropa interior no tan grande— por cierto _brother_, buena _mamacita_ la tuya.

Y Syaoran tuvo ganas de lanzársele encima.

_-Dios, creo que quiere arrancarle la cabeza…_

Syaoran terminó de ponerse lo pantalones que parecían bastante juveniles, pero hechos a su medida.

Sakura se vio en la obligación de llamar a dos tipos más con los que Syaoran hizo negocios.

Al primero le había regateado el precio de la camisa.

Y al segundo le había comprado los zapatos que, más cien dólares extras, habían sido lustrados por el mismo ex dueño.

Sakura no podía creer hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su novio con tal de negociar y llevar una vida más cómoda.

—No tienes remedio Syaoran…—apuntó ella, después de que los dejaran solos.

Éste sólo optó por observarla largo rato hasta que terminó abrazándola mientras ocultaba su mirada entre aquellos cabellos castaños tan suaves y delgados.

Sakura también lo abrazó.

El inconveniente de la transformación matinal parecía haberles dejado en claro algo muy importante: Nada era más importante para su relación que abrazarse sin la necesidad de que el otro tuviera que pararse sobre un banquito.

Sakura, con bastante sorpresa, había aceptado que no importaba la edad o tamaño de Syaoran. Abrasarlo seguiría causándole sensaciones de tranquilidad y seguridad. Aunque, siendo Syaoran más grande, le resultaba más cómodo así.

Y algo así también lograba percibir en Syaoran. Él tenía casi las mismas sensaciones cuando la abrasaba, sea o no niño, con la leve diferencia de que, midiendo más, se sentía orgulloso y resistente.

Apegó su mejilla contra el hombro de su prometido, mientras él seguía acariciándose la barbilla con los cabellos de ella.

Con mucho agradecimiento también notó cosas que no había notado hasta que Syaoran se había vuelto un niño de seis años. La forma en la que sus brazos la rodeaban como si tuviera completo control sobre ella. La manera en la que su corazón latía cerca de su oreja. El olor tan existió que Syaoran desprendía. La rudeza de sus manos y la forma tan adulta y masculina en la que aspiraba el aroma de ella.

—ñiaaa…—se escuchó un chillido agudo que causó que ambos se separaran sorprendidos—. ¡Qué romántico! — cuando Sakura la observó vio que se trataba de la pitonisa que había conocido un día antes.

—Syaoran, es ella…— le indicó con un susurró mientras sentía que los nervios de éste se crispaban.

— ¡Ey bruja! —exclamó él bastante fastidiado, mientras alejaba a Sakura y se acercaba de forma amenazante, y silenciosa, a Akizuki.

—¡JOY! Que no es bruja, es: pi-to-ni-sa—aclaró ella de forma infantil y luego soltaba una risita loca— pi-to-ni-sa, pi-to-ni-sa. Ñiaaa, suena casi tan bonito como Sa-ku-ra

—No estoy para tus bromas bruja—sentenció Syaoran ocultando su furia— tú me hiciste niño ¿verdad?

— ¿yo? Ñiaaa ¡eres casi tan adorable como Sakura! —Syaoran se puso rojo ante esto, y Sakura aún más—ñiaaa, Syaoran Li, yo no te hice niño. Tú te hiciste niño—y la risa maniaca volvió a escucharse.

Sakura decidió intervenir antes de que Syaoran saliera de sus cabales.

—pe-perdón ¿Akizuki? —Sakura vio que esta asentía alegre, así que prosiguió— no fue correcto que cumplieras de esa forma mi deseo si era algo que Syaoran no quería…—Sakura lo dijo tratando de hacerla razonar.

—En eso tienes razón—apunto de forma analítica la pitonisa— por eso se cumplió tu deseo, ambos lo querían — Y ahora la mirada y la voz de la pitia se volvió misteriosa y seductora — lo recuerdas ¿no? Syaoran Li. Ella será la mejor esposa, y madre, del mundo ¿verdad?

Y a Syaoran le dio un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, y la observó sorprendido mientras Sakura sentía el sin fin de emociones que se apoderaban de su novio: estrés, pánico, melancolía, alegría, miedo, duda, amor, consuelo…

—éste es un deseo de ambos…y Syaoran Li dejará de trasformarse una vez que el deseo sea cumplido en su totalidad. —y observó a Syaoran— el deseo de los dos, por igual.

Y volvió a soltar otra risa maniaca…

—o si no: durará para siempre, ñia, siempre, ñia, siempre, ñia, siempre, ñia, siempre, ñia, siempre…— repetía muchas veces cual disco rayado, y Syaoran comenzó a colocarse frente a Sakura por si a esa loca se le ocurría morder a alguien. —. oh ¡son tan lindos! ciao ciao.

Y ella desapareció en una burbuja de humo antes de soltar un último "ñia" de fondo.

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran quedaron estáticos donde estaban.

_(Syaoran)_

_-¿esa bruja loca me dejó salado acaso?_

—Wow— escuchó que Sakura soltaba de sus labios— ¿qué sucede si repito la palabra "siempre" más de cincuenta veces seguidas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No tengo idea— contestó su novio acostumbrado a sus incoherencias.

— creo que ella suelta un pequeño hipo después de cada "ñia" ¿no? — preguntó ella con interés.

—Me conformo con que no te halla mordido Sakura…—contestó secamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y se disponía a caminar —. será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar…

—Syaoran… ¿te encuentras asustado? — le preguntó y éste se mantuvo en silencio.

Sí, la verdad es que se encontraba asustado de que volviera a suceder lo que había sucedido. Que él se trasformara y que Sakura volviera a pasar un mal rato.

Tenía muy presente lo que la loca había dicho. Que ella no lo trasformaba, que era él el que lo hacía.

También le sorprendió que aquella maniaca supiera lo que él había pensado dos meses atrás, cuando le había propuesto a Sakura matrimonio.

Algo que Sakura y él compartían era el hecho de no tener muchos amigos. Sakura tenía sus compañeras, pero amiga intima nunca tuvo.

Lo mismo pasaba con él, no tenía amigos ni nadie en quien confiar que no fuera Sakura

Por eso no entendía cómo aquella loca podía saber el nombre de Sakura o el suyo. No tenía amigos con los cuales compartir el pensamiento de que su novia sería una gran madre o sus sueños eróticos. Él no entendía cómo aquella loca los miraba como si le hubieran hablado de ellos.

Porque sí, esa tipa los miraba como si los conociera.

Porsiacaso habían pasado por el mercado, pero no la habían encontrado. Se conformó con hacerle creer a Sakura que aquella mujer sólo hablaba y que la famosa trasformación no volvería a ocurrir.

Y decidieron caminar hasta su casa, cada uno metido en sus preocupados pensamientos. Sin darse el lujo de separar sus manos o de mirarse a los ojos para entenderse.

_-No es necesario mirarnos para entendernos…_

Hasta que llegaron a casa y pasaron las rejas de esta para adentrarse a los jardines de entrada.

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, ninguno tenía hambre y, por supuesto, ninguno quería volver a tener que reunirse con la extraña familia Li.

Pero había cosas de las cuales no se podía escapar, y la mano de Sakura se lo tenía presente, firme, claro…

_-Pero agradable_

Pasaron por los jardines, y Syaoran los observaba como si no los conociera. Desinteresadamente observaba los arbustos recién recortados y las flores recién regadas.

Detrás de la mansión se podía observar un sin fin de árboles que le hacían fondo, y Syaoran siguió observándolos distraído.

Su mirada se detuvo petrificada en uno de aquellos árboles. El único que resaltaba de entre todos gracias a su color suave y calmado.

_-Un árbol de cerezo_

Su garganta se había trancado y le impedía respirar con normalidad. La mirada comenzó a arderle y sus labios comenzaron a temblarle.

Algunos recuerdos de su infancia le vinieron a la cabeza y su mirada, inevitablemente, se tornó cristalina.

Ese mismo segundo Sakura giró su vista para verlo con infinita preocupación.

—Syaoran…—susurró asustada y luego optó por una mirada sobre protectora—vámonos, no te hace bien estar aquí…—intentó jalarlo para alejarlo de la casa y dirigirse a la salida, pero Syaoran colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas y, de nuevo, había caído sobre el cuerpo de su novia que no había tenido que tolerar el peso del maduro cuerpo de su prometido por mucho tiempo…

_-Sakura se preocupa como una verdadera madre._

Y todo se tornó oscuro por varios minutos.

_(Sakura)_

_- Oh Dios, oh Dios_…

¿Si le importaba lo que iba a hacer?

La verdad es que no mucho.

Las emociones de Syaoran estaban quebradas, MUY quebradas. Y ella no lo toleraba.

Había intentado sacarlo de esa casa, pero él era demasiado grande para ese entonces.

Tampoco había tenido tiempo de desear que fuera más liviano o pequeño. Casi sin darse cuenta él la aplastó con su cuerpo por breves segundos, hasta que terminó con menos de la mitad del peso de ella y su cuerpo había vuelto a ser pequeño, suave y frágil.

Se encontraba inconciente, y ella asustada.

Los pantalones masculinos se habían caído apenas se había levantado sosteniéndolo fuertemente en su regazo. Optó por hacerlos a un lado con el pie mientras la grande camisa se encargaba de cubrirle casi todo el diminuto cuerpo.

Entonces no requirió de mucho pensar para correr hasta el garaje. Syaoran le había comentado que tenía su viejo auto ahí.

Fue de gran suerte ver un auto de tonalidades oscuras en aquel lugar y supo identificarlo rápidamente como el de su prometido.

Se acercó a él y leyó claramente a un costado que decía: "Mercedes Benz". No sabía nada de autos, mucho menos el modelo. Se conformaba con que fuera de caja automática y pudiera encontrar sus llaves. De acuerdo, caja automática era mucho pedir, pero requería de las llaves al menos.

Como si el cielo estuviera de su parte, las puertas resultaron estar abiertas, así que entró en éste y echó a Syaoran en los asientos traseros.

—Syaoran…—susurró con preocupación, pero éste no respondía.

Algo aterrada optó por actuar.

_-Por quererlo_

Quizás Syaoran no aceptaría lo que ella iba a hacer. Pero era hora de que ella tomara el mando, sobretodo si sentía que aquello no estaba en las manos de su prometido.

Abrió la guantera y encontró un bolígrafo y un libro de notas. Lo abrió torpemente y le advirtió a su novio, por escrito, no darle ninguna luna de miel si se atrevía a salir de ahí.

Dejó la nota al lado de él y cerró la puerta del auto con ella fuera.

Tomó aire preparada para todo. Sacaría a Syaoran de ahí como sea.

Así fue como las puertas de ese gran lugar se abrieron de par en par. Sakura las había abierto de forma colérica.

— ¡me voy! — chilló como si se le partiera el corazón. La tía de Syaoran, Nian Li, fue la primera en aparecerse. Luego siguieron las hermanas de Syaoran y, por último, la madre de éste — no lo tolero. Sólo le importan los negocios, el clan, negocios, el clan ¡no tiene tiempo para mí! — ante aquella queja Ieran se mostró un poco sorprendida, las tres hermanas de Syaoran optaron por verse antipáticas y Nian se veían bastante complacida. Shiefa se quedó con la cara pálida y luego optó por salir de ahí en dirección a los dormitorios superiores mientras Sakura se disponía a seguir con su drama.

— ¡es tan frío! —dijo ella de modo teatral sin entender cómo lagrimas reales surcaban su rostro— ¡no lo aguanto, sólo le interesa su maldita familia, su maldito trabajo y sus malditas responsabilidades!

Gritado esto comenzó a correr en dirección al cuarto donde se alojaba. Haciendo de oídos sordos a las quejas de Nian Li y a los chillidos de aquellas hermanas.

Pero Shiefa la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que te peleaste con Xiao Lang porque eso no lo creo— le dijo de forma seria y Sakura tuvo ganas de llorar de indignación.

_-Por quererlo tanto_

—por favor…ayúdanos…necesito que busques las llaves de auto de Syaoran, su pasaporte si es necesario.

Soltó con voz quebrada mientras Shiefa la observaba asombrada.

—Pero…—titubeó sin comprender.

— ¡entiende! Yo sólo quiero…— vislumbró el rostro de Syaoran cuando él le había preguntado cómo le iba en el colegio. Lo recordó cuando la consoló en el funeral de su padre, lo recordó sonreír en aquella feria mientras la llamaba dulcemente agarrando un algodón de azúcar.

Lo recordó en cada una de sus pocas sonrisas. Pocas, pero acogedoras y maravillosas. Recordó las veces en las que él había sido su soporte, su apoyo, su razón. Y, por último, recordó las emociones de él quebrarse, quebrarse y caer como vidrio roto al suelo, ocasionando un ruido hueco que la destruía a ella. La mirada de él ya no era dura, ni desconfiada: Era una entre el vacío acompañado de dolor y amargura. Ella tenía muy claro qué quería; y aunque todo el mundo, incluido él, estuviera en contra…lo iba a hacer.

Iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana con tal de protegerlo.

— Yo quiero cuidar al niño que tiene dentro…—argumentó mientras empujaba el cuerpo de Shiefa a un costado de la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

No se preocupó por qué cosas suyas llevaba. Cargaba con algo de ropa, sus documentos, la foto de su padre y hermano. Nada más le importaba. Lo más importante se encontraba en aquel Mercedes Benz oscuro.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Shiefa apareció al lado de ella colocando los documentos de su propio hermano en la maleta de Sakura, y le entregaba las llaves. Junto con esto le entregaba un pequeño maletín que parecía estar lleno de ropa.

—Prométeme que Xiao Lang estará bien…—le decía ella mientras tomaba a Sakura de las manos.

_-Sólo por quererlo_

—Estará bien si lo saco de aquí—argumentó ella con un temblor mientras Shiefa asentía.

—Entre los documentos de Xiao Lang está mi número de teléfono, llámame cualquier cosa…

Sakura asintió mientras cerraba la maleta y le daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

Bajó las gradas con dificultad, mientras la familia Li la veía con odio, furia, y algo de decepción departe de Ieran Li. No le importó nada de eso. Iba a sacar a Syaoran de esa casa que tanto daño le hacía.

_- Porque lo quiero como no se puede querer normalmente_

Pasó la puerta y, despistando a todo el mundo, fue en dirección a la salida. Pero luego dio vuelta a un costado dirigiéndose a los garajes.

Abrió la puerta y metió su maleta en la maletera, luego entró al auto, respiró hondo y lo encendió.

_-Una, dos, tres y cuatro…_

Bien esa era una buena cantidad de clases de conducción, y Syaoran la había instruido en las cuatro.

Puso la caja en retro y, sin medir la velocidad, fue para atrás bruscamente.

Bah, unas cuantas raspaduras, bolladuras y destrozos no molestarían tanto a Syaoran.

Logró salir hasta los jardines y siguió de frente en dirección a la salida. Sin saber cómo, se las pudo ingeniar para pasar las puertas sin importar las señas del guardia que vigilaba estas.

Unas cinco cuadras más lejos exhaló profundo, aliviada de haber salido, por fin, de ese lugar.

—Genial, me secuestran…

Escuchó una infantil y ronca voz a su lado. Y giró su vista para encontrarse al pequeño niño cubierto por aquella camiseta blanca con sensaciones de emoción en el corazón.

—Es mi primer secuestro Express ¿Lo hice bien?

—Bastante—apuntó el niño.

Sakura pensó que él se enfadaría porque lo sacaban de su casa, pero no recibió ningún reproche o alguna emoción relacionada.

— ¿adónde vamos? — le preguntó infantilmente, y Sakura sonrió con la vista en el volante, sin tener la menor idea de adónde se dirigían.

—Con tal de estar lejos de ellas no importa. Un hotel, o lo que sea.

Ella sintió como las emociones de su novio se volvían calidas y tranquilas ante sus palabras.

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿no cree que usted es demasiado mayor para mí como para proponerme un hotel?

Y ella comenzó a reír un poco sonrojada.

—soy una pedófila ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy en mi derecho.

— En ese caso…llévame dónde quieras…—argumentó con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba de mejor forma en el asiento delantero.

_¿De qué forma puedo ser tu apoyo?_

_Simple: esta es la mejor forma_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Fue inevitable actualizar rápido… (Aunque no lo crean, a mi ritmo, esto es actualizar rápido). Tenía que actualizar primero "la mata pasiones" pero intuí que el segundo capitulo de éste fic era más importante por el momento. Además… ¿cómo no tener ocurrencias con tan lindos reviews? Ya les dije, los dolores de cabeza y los reviews me ayudan a escribir mejor (al menos eso creo y espero).

Las _respuestas_ a sus reviews se encuentran en **mi perfil.**

Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente capi. (Que supongo tardará un poco)


End file.
